Kengan Ashura: Next Gen
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Set fifty years in the future, were a tournament for the President of the Kengan Group is held every four years. Kenta has always the shadows of his family and holds a burning want to show what he can do. One night, he meets a man names Taaru Mato and thinks he's what is needed to get his family to notice him. Rated M.
1. Fresh Meat

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the start of the Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. I have watched the anime and read the manga to prepare this. If you want to join the tournament, please send in an app that it at the bottom.**

Chapter 1: Fresh Meat.

Neon lights filled the air of the late night life of Tokyo with many having the time of their lives with there friends, co-workers, or loved ones while others had other, frisky ideas, for the night. One of these people in the crowd it with Kenta Toshio, age 20, coming off a hard worked job from the form his father owned. Since he was young, he never felt equal to his father, or his three older brothers as they all had their own businesses that formed the Toshio Square. He signed walking down the sidewalks when a random noise called to his attention.

"Huh?" Kenta said out loud looking down the alley way and looking around to see if anyone was listening to what had just been heard. After a few moments, he slowly walked down the alley to where the noise was and gasped when he saw a young man around his age was facing off against three thugs. Kenta could not tell much from the guy with the black hoodie on his head and his hands in his pockets, but he could tell he had a dark complexion.

"What did you say about me?" one of the thugs asked him and poked his chest, making the guy lean against the wall.

"All i asked was did you know a man with a snake tattoo on his right arm." the guy said seemingly staying calm facing off against three of them.

"And i said people like you should show respect when your in our country." he said poking him more and flipped the guys hood off, allowing his long black hair and green eyes be in view. In an instant, the guy had the thugs's hand in his and turned it just so. There was a loud crack and the thug fell to his knees screaming, "Y-y-you broke my FUCK WRIST!"

"I see," the guy said looking down at him with his eyes staring down at him and Kenta could feel the tension from where he was watching, "You think because I'm not from here, i have to follow some punks rules like you." He then turned his wrist and even more cracks were heard. He screamed in pain more from it.

"Let him go." one of the other thugs yelled out loud and took out his knife, thrusting it towards the guy. He saw it and let the guy go and dodged the knife thrust, grabbing the guys arm and swiftly broke his elbow. The thug screamed in pain, dropping the knife and the third looked nervously at the guy who slowly turned to look at him.

"Now, will you answer my question?" he asked him looking at him with piercing eyes and the thug shuttered, sweat appearing on his face worried.

"N-no, we don't know any one with that kind of tattoo your talking about." he answered and stared at the guy with horror in his eyes. He looked back at him for a few seconds before letting go of the guys arm.

"That's all i needed to hear." he then walked past the last thug who went to his friends and he continued on as he walked past Kenta, who felt pressure of the likes he had never felt before and he could feel his knees getting weak. The guy looked at him for a moment before heading on with his way.

"Wait!" Kenta yelled collecting what courage he had and turned to look at the stranger, who had stopped and turned to look at him asking, "What's your name?" The guy remained silent for a few moments, just staring at him.

"Taaru Mota." he answered him and began to leave when Kenta reached for his arm, causing Taaru to grab his throat choking him saying, "What do you want."

"T-to talk." Kenta said struggling to breath and Taaru looked at him before letting him go, letting Kenta hold his throat and coughed looking up at him panting heavily.

* * *

Moments later, Taaru was ripping off pieces of beef from a steak and eating it while Kenta was enjoying his meal more slowly.

"So, you came here looking for someone?" Kenta asked watching him eat his meat like an animal while he used his chop stick to eat his.

"Yeah, and all i know is that he said he was from Tokyo and had a snake tattoo." Taaru said ripping more meat from his beef and looked at him while chewing, swallowing his food before asking, "Why do you care about this?"

"Because seeing you do that stuff in the alley makes me think we can help each other." he explained looking at him as Taaru finished his meat and put the bone on the plate.

"Sorry, but i can do it on my own." Taaru said standing up and wiping his mouth before heading out, walking past Kenta, who was left shocked. Racking his brain from what he could do to stop him from leaving and a thought popped into his head.

"Wait, do you have any money?" Kenta asked him and Taaru stopped in his tracks, standing there with no reaction and then slowly turned to look at him. "Thought so, you help me and I will let you use my house as a base." Kenta said taking out his bank card and paying for their meal standing up smiling at Taaru, who looked at him annoyed. After a cab ride, they arrived at a house that looked barely bigger for one person.

"So, this is your place?" Taaru asked him and looked it over, the question made Kenta rub the back of his head embarrassed.

"Yeah, It's the best i could afford right now." he said looked down worried when Taaru walked on with the bag on his shoulder.

"It keeps you warm and safe, then that's what matters." he said opening the door and leaving a shocked Taaru smiling, following him into the house. When he stepped in, he saw Taaru's hoodie on the floor along with his shoes by the door. He looked up and saw the wife beater Taaru wear, which struggled to keep his muscles under control.

"Damn, he's ripped." Kenta said looking at his body, seeing it was no where near his size and signed, picking up the hoodie while closing the door.

* * *

The next at his job, Kenta was in the middle of doing his mountain of paperwork and signing out of fustration when a knock came to his door.

"Hey Henta." a voice called out and he looked up from his computer to see the office manager looking at him from the door.

"Yes sir?" he said looking at him and he could see a nervous look on his face with his eyes looking behind him, making Kenta following his eyes and his widen when he saw Taaru standing there with his arms crossed.

"Y-you have a visitor." he said moving out of the way and Taaru walked into the office, seeing him made Kenta swallow hard looking at him.

"Why are you here?" he asked him when the manager left and he shut the door so no one could hear them.

"You said you'd help me, not spend your time with these guys." Taaru said annoyed looking at Kenta, who was shocked that he would come here and want results so soon.

"I will, but this will have to wait until..." Kenta started to explain when the door suddenly burst open and a man walks in, he was in his late twenties with long black hair and a stern look on his face as he stared daggers at him.

"Kenta, why do you have guests at work?" he asked him and looked from Kenta to Taaru, who gave him the same look he was giving Kenta, making him back down slightly.

"My name is Taaru Mato and your brother is helping me find a man with a arm long snake tattoo." he answered for him and turned to Kenta who was sweating heavily from them fighting before sitting up.

"Denji, i want to speak to the chairman now!" he yelled and drew all both of their attention as Taaru turned back to look at Denji, who was still in a state of shock form what he was told.

"As you wish, I'll return with his word." he answered him and walked out of the room, leaving them there as Kenta was shaking from what had just happened and Taaru looked at him with in different from what had just happened. A short time later, they arrived at the chairmen office and Kenta was shaking again as he tried to reach for the door. Taking hold of it and pulled it open Kenta saw his father, Gou, sitting at the desk looking at his computer.

"Are you just going to gawk or are you coming in." Gou said looking from his business on his screen and looked as Kenta gulped down, walking into the room until his father put a hand up to stop him and Taaru from going any further. Taaru paid this no mind and continued to walk with Gou watching him head his way, "Well, you seem to not have any manors."

"Shut it, i want to know about a guy with a snake tattoo and i think you might know him." Taaru said staring at Gou, who stared back at him shoing no signs that he cares about what Taaru said.

"You really don't know anything about business." Gou said signing and sitting back in his care, looking at Taaru, who ws slowly starting to lose his temper.

"What the hell are you talk about?" Taaru asked reaching the desk and grabbing his caller looking at him without losing his composure.

"Let me go or i will call the police." he said looking at Taaru, who gritted his teeth and then put him down. "How could have brought me such a savage person Kenta?" Gou asked him looking at Kenta who was staring at him with a furious look on his face. "tell me what you want." he said fixing his collar as Kenta began to walk into the room more and stopped just feet from his dad's desk.

"Dad, I'm joining the Kengen Matches." Kenta yelled catching his father's attention looking at his son in shock before he finished, "And he's my representative." This statement was shock by both Gou and Taaru, causing them both to look at Kenta stunned.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for the first chapter and if you would like to have a fighter in the tournament, please fill out the app below.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Race:**

**Nationality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Build:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Normal Clothes:**

**Fighting Clothes:**

**Fighting Style:**

**Any Special Skills?:**

**Anything i missed:**


	2. Joining the Club

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next episode to the Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. The first fight of the series and we get a look at Taaru's fighting style.**

Chapter 2: Joining the Club.

Kneta was in a back alley in his suit and tie, a briefcase at his hip and looking at his watch waiting for Taaru to arrive. He didn't show it staring at his watch and looking impatient about his fighter being late, in reality, he was a ball of nerves and wondered where he was. Meanwhile Taaru was walking through another alley heading towards where Kenta had told him to join him, seeing a figure standing at the side on his path, he paid him no mind walking past him.

"Taaru Mota." the figure said his name, causing Taaru to stop and look over his shoulder to take a closer look at the figure. He was in a black suit and trench coat looking straight at him, his face covered by the shadows as the figure said, "Drop the fight, and I will triple the pay you get from Kenta." Taaru just looked at him, reading his body language and then turning back to head through the alley way. Soon, Taaru arrived at the location and saw Kenta waiting for him.

"There you are." Kenta said sounding mad and annoyed, walking over to him and looked him in the eye. Taaru looked back in his eyes, reading through his fake attitude and looked straight into his eyes with a serious demeanor.

"I won't lose this fight." he said to reassure him and walked on to get ready when he added, "But you better get me who i want when i do."

"I will." Kenta said smiling watching him leaving, feeling better about what he was about to go through, clinching the brief case tightly in his hand.

* * *

A crowd of watches surround the top of a parking garage with cars being use to light the stage were the referee on stage with a man in a suit behind him.

"Good evening," the guy said in a eerie, calm voice standing straight and drawing the crowds attention to him as he continued, "We are all here to see a new member join our ranks of the Kengen Matches." He paused to allow the crowd to cheer what he had said before turning to his right, "Please come forward, Kenta Toshio." Kenta walked forward from the shadows and looked at the crowd, seeing them watch and judge him, he even heard laughing in the back. "DO you have to payment?" the man asked not paying the crowd no mind and was squarely focused on Kenta, drawing Kenta to look at him.

"Yes I do." he said holding up the briefcase and put it in front of him, allowing the guy to open it and look inside. He inspected carefully each bill in the case before closing it and looking straight at Kenta.

"The offering is excepted." he said taking the briefcase and turning towards the crowd saying, "Now, let's introduce the competitors. First, in his Kengen Matches Debut, from Alaska in the U.S.A. Taaru 'Kuma' Mota." Taaru stepped into view of the crowd were a pair of black shorts, showing off his muscles along with tape around his feet, ankles, wrists, and palms. The crowd didn't react to much, seeing him walk next to Kenta and cracking his neck doing a few hops to prepair for the fight. "And the other fighter, with 16 to 3 loses, the gang leader, 'Mad Dog' Ishia Eji." A tall guy stepped out of the shadows wearing jeans, a black t-shirt, a denim vest with a demon face on the back, finger-less black leather gloves, and steal toed boots. The crowd cheered for Eji as he stood up tall and looked at Taaru, seeing he was taller then him by a few feet and smirked looking at him.

"You ready for this bug?" he asked him staring down at him and looked into his eyes, seeing that Taaru had nothing but a serious look on his face, staring back at him with a a huge fury inside.

"Starting with an insult is a sign of your weak spirit." Taaru said staring right at him and Eji's fists instantly clinched, fighting the urge to swing at him before the match started.

"I think i know who you are." Eji said getting him to his fighting stance, a karate stance with his right foot forward and hand in front of his left continuing, "Your the guy who beat up my boys a few days ago, aren't you?"

"They didn't answer my questions and were very rude." Taaru answered for him getting his fighting stance, his knuckles curved up with his palms showing and his right hand forward to get ready for him.

"Oh, that is a new one." Eji said smirking looking at his stance and leaned back on his heels and then forward, showing excitement for the fight to start.

"Are you ready?" the referee asked both fighters and watched them nod yes, and he then clapped his hands together saying, "FIGHT!" Eji lunged forward and threw a few closed hand punches, which Taaru dodged then and blocked one before throwing a few of his own. Two hit Eji square in his chest yet it did nothing and throwing Taaru aback from this, moving back a few feet to avoid a few more of his punches.

"Why are you running?" Eji asked him moving forward and throwing more punches, letting Taaru not have a moments as he tried to dodge all of them. But when Taaru took one step back, Eji took his chance and locked his boot around Taaru's left leg. Taary's balance was lost for a moment when Eji pulled back and then threw a punch, hitting him hard in the chest, and with his foot hooked, the punch pushed him to the concrete with a loud thud. Taaru put his arms up to block when Eji climbed up onto his chest and began to rain down punches, smirking wide with each of his punches landing hard with a sicking smacking sound. The crowd cheered for Eji from his onslaught as Kenta watched from the sidelines, watching his only hope to join the Kengen Matches getting pummeled and was worried he was getting really hurt. Eji continued to rain down the punches and smirked widen when Taaru's bruised arms seeming tier, pulling away from his body. Seeing an opening, Eji pulled hit right arm all the way back before thrusting his fist forward yelling, "This is it you little punk." Suddenly, an elbow from Taaru slammed into his face and made him feel whoosie just enough for Taaru to force him off. Taaru got to his feet and resumed his fighting stance with a serious look on his face.

"I see your a low level fighter." he said staring daggers at Eji, who got his barracks and glared at him as he charged at him. EJi threw a punch, which Taaru blocked with his right arm and countered with a side kick to his ribs. Eji staggers to the side and was met with a quick left to his face, causing blood to run from his face to ground.

"Damn it, your a Muay Thai fighter?" Eji asked him groaning and holding his mouth, pulling it away to see he was still bleeding from the punch.

"No, I'm a master of my own style." Taaru said moving forward with a fury of punches, which Eji blocked them but missed another side kick from his left side.

"Asshole." Eji said throwing his own punches to make Taaru block them and smirking as he went for his leg trip move. But just went he was about to hook it, Taaru matched it with his own leg wrapping around his leg and made Eji lose his balance.

"Using the same trick so soon together means your out of anything special." Taaru said throwing a thrust into Eji's chest, causing them both to stop in place for a few moments, leaving the crowd on the edge of their seats as they remained in silence. Then, Eji couched up blood and fell back on the ground, making a bad thud when he hit concrete and the referee rushing to check him out. Taaru remained standing over at Eji, looking at the blank stare in his eyes looking to the starry sky.

"Eji is no longer fit to fight," the referee said standing up from Eji and pointed his arm towards Taaru saying, "The winner is, Taaru Mato." The crowd remained silent for a few more moments before erupting in loud cheering fore him. Taaru remained there for a few moments, just staring as EMTs tended to Eji before walking back to Kenta.

"That was great." Kenta said excitedly hugging Taaru, causing him to wince and Kenta to pull away. "Whoa, you okay?" He asked looking at Taaru's bruised arms and wondered if he had any permanent damage done to him.

"Fine, just need to rest and eat." he said giving him a smile and Kenta chuckled, agreeing to treat him to both later. Kenta stood up straight and walked to the center of the stage where the guy was waiting for him.

"I'd like to introduce you to the news Kengen Matches member, From Toshida Inc. Kenta Toshida." he said offering Kenta his member ship and he took it happily with the crowd cheering him on, making Kenta smile and bow to them from hear their cheers. From the other end of the garage, Denji was standing with his father, Gou, and two others all watching the match the whole time.

"He joined, but not as planned." one of the others said as they continued to look on with Kenta and Taaru standing there in front of the crowd.

"That doesn't matter." Gou said turning around and walking towards his car, which it's driver opened the door for him and he took his seat with the three standing around the door. "The Square will do what it was meant to do, with or without Kenta by our side." The car took off and the three watched it leave before back to look at Kenta with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

After the match, and the celebration of Kenta joining the Kengen match at a local bar. Kenta and Taaru were arriving at the house from a taxi.

"You really drink a lot don't you?" Taaru asked Kenta carrying him with his shoulder around his neck and leading him to the door.

"Sorry, but i need that after such a long time planning it." Kenta said smiling walking with Taaru and sat on the couch with Taaru standing up.

"We can talk in the morning about your end of the deal." Taaru said walking to his room and grabbed the door, opening it slowly.

"I already have names." Kenta said smiling and Taaru turned to look at him in shock with him looking back at him smiling wider, "I was going to show you tonight." Kenta then passed out on the couch and snored slightly as Taaru went to his room to rest smiling.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think of it and pleas add an oc if you want.**


	3. Setting the Field

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is this the next chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. No fighting in this chapter, just building to the tournament.**

Chapter 3: Setting the Field.

Kenta groaned laying on the couch and covering his eyes from the sun shining over from the window that was open. His head throbbing from his drinking the night before and he slowly opened his eyes to see Taaru sitting on the coffee table, staring at him.

"Yay, what are you doing?" Kenta asked shocked seeing him watching him like that and wondered what he was doing up after the fight he had the other day.

"I've been waiting for you to do your half of the deal." Taaru said making Kenta groan more and covered his eyes sitting up on the couch looking at him.

"Let me wash up and I'll show you." he said getting up and heading off to his room, all while Taaru continued to watch him head the room and remained seated as he was waiting for his return. 20 minutes later, Kenta walked back out with a folder in arms and sat on the couch, looking at Taaru who hopped off the table and sat across from him when Kenta placed the folder on the table, "What info you gave me, I was able to find twenty people matched what detail you gave me." Taaru looked down, scanning the faces on the papers placed in front of him until his eyes widen.

"Here." he saidpointing to one of the pictures and Kenta looked at it, his eyes widening from which he picked and he gulped down hard. "What?" Taaru asked confused at what he was acting so weird at the one he picked and Kenta layed back in the chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That is Mamushi Shibo, and we can't get to him." Kenta said with a sigh and looking up to the ceiling as Taaru was left in shock, shooting up from his place and pulling Kenta to face him, showing off his furies look on his face right at him.

"You said you could help me find him." he said gritting his teeth and looking at Kenta, who had a hint of fear in his own eyes before taking a deep breath.

"We can't get to him because his location is kept a secret from all except the Kengen Match President since it's his private fighter who fights only for him." Kenta explained and felt Taaru's hand lighten his grip, letting out a sigh standing up and walked around as his mind was racing on what should he do next.

"What's the president?" he asked getting a thought in his head and Kenta put his hand up before he could continue.

"He won't tell you anything, since he's so powerful he could ruin both of us with a snap of his finger." Kenta said making Taaru growl and punch the coffee table out of frustrationm breaking it into piece and Kenta looked at the table before saying, "You finished with your fit?"

"Shut up." taaru said in anger and grabbing Kenta by the collar, pulling him up and swinging him into the wall hard. "Give me a good reason i don't go and kill you since you failed you're end?" Taaru asked getting in his face na dKenta struggled as he was being held off the ground.

"B-because I-I-I know w-where he will be." Kenta said trying to free himself and looked at Taaru, who slowly let him go and turn around away from him.

"Where?" Taaru asked out of frustration and looking around the room, trying not to look at him and act like he didn't do anything mere moments ago. Kenta fell to the ground and held his throat, rubbing it and looked up at him before slowly standing up to look at him with a knowing sigh.

"The Kengen Tournament in two months where the next president will be chosen and I'n ready to join it." Kenta said standing up and fixing his collar while looking at Taaru before adding, "And i know the president will pick him to fight under his behalf once again, since he won him the last three tournament." Taaru let out another big sigh and looked to the ceiling and then looked at Kenta with a serious look on his face.

"If he's not there, I will kill you for lying to me." he said placing a finger on Kenta's chest and pushed hard enough to leave a small bruise as Kenta looked back at him gulping hard.

"Agreed." he said and Taaru let him go, leaving Kenta to sigh out loud and then heard his phone ring. "Hello?" he answered while Taaru sat down annoyed and moving around uneasy when Kenta yelled out loud, "Really!? That's great."

"What?" Taaru asked him when Kenta got off the phone and he was looking at Taaru just smiling wide at him.

"We're heading on a little trip." Kenta said walking off towards his room and Taaru was left confused as to what he could have been planning.

* * *

A the main office of the Square, Gou was sitting at the front desk with his three other sons standing around him with a long look on his face and a long sigh coming from him.

"I can't believe Kenta joined us as an enemy." Gou said looking at the paper in front of him about the company Kenta had started, an accounting form that called Toshia Leasing and looked through what info he was able to collect before looking up at them asking, "Any new on who this Taaru Mota is?" Denji stepped forward and gave him another folder with what he could collect on him and handed it to his father.

"All we could collect is that he's from Alaska and came here only about a week ago looking for someone." he explained as Gou looked through it and read all this before letting out a sigh before looking back at them.

"I see, so my son found a tough fighter to join the tournament." he said looking at the folds and moving the paper work with an even louder sigh from what had set it up.

"That's fine dad." one of them spoke up and they all looked at him, a man looking to be in his mid forties with a clean cut hair looking at them.

"How do you figure Seto?" Denji asked him looking at him and he turned to look back at his younger brother.

"Me, you, and Kia will join the tournament and make sure he won't get anywhere." Seto said smirking and holding his two young brothers, making Denji groan from announce as Kia, the second oldest in his late thirties remained silent. Gou looked at his sons and let out a long sigh before sitting up.

"I guess that's the best plan we can think of." he said looking down at a picture of his boys and sighed before looking at them again, "set your fighter's up and make sure they are at their peak when the tournament goes on." They all got excited and smiled, talking about what their fighter will be and let Gou watch hem sighing slightly.

* * *

A woman's moan could be heard from a room that a young woman was standing out o and looking at her phone as the noises continued on, She had her brown hair tied in a bun with black glasses over her eyes and a light blue blouse with a white under shirt, skirt, black stockings, and high heels on as her phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered looking at the phone and listened closely to the other person on the line, "Yes sir, i will make sure he hears about this after he's done." She then hung up the phone and remained against the wall, waiting for nearly another hour until the moaning stops and the door slowly opens. She turned to see a mountain of a man walk out of the room, his muscular body covered in sweat and nothing hiding himself from her gaze. He walked along towards the kitchen and poured himself some water, drinking it down before looking at her..

"Set her up for next week, and add two more." he said to her while she re-framed from looking at him and making a note in her phone while he walked around the room, heading for the shower.

"Thare was a call for you from the president." she said stopping him at the door to his bathroom and turning to look at her as she continued, "You are requested to be apart of the Kengen Tournament again."

"You know i will be." he said walking into the bathroom and held the door, about to close it when she yelped out to him, getting his attention and had him look back at her, "What is it, you want a turn?"

"You know that's not it." she said blushing looking away from him and looked through her phone as she said, "It's just, you told me to tell you if a guy named Taaru Mato ever came to Japan." He looked at her from the bathroom for a few moments before chuckling to himself.

"And let me guess, he's joining the tournament?" he asked and she nodded to answer him, making him laugh a little harder and looked right at her, "Tell him I'm more then ready to finish him off and his style once and fore all." He then closed the door and she blushed as she began to message the president, telling him his fighter was set and ready to go for the tournament.

* * *

It was early noon when the bus stopped in the mountain and Kenta got off with Taaru following close behind him, looking around with an annoyed look on his face.

"An hour train ride and then three hours bus to get here?" he asked looking around, softening as he saw the lush area and forests all over as he seamed to be lost in it.

"Yeah, but it will be worth it in a few more minutes." Kenta said leading him down a path and Taaru followed him, pushing branches out of the way as they walked for a few more minutes before stopping by a clearing with a waterfall and an old shack near it. "This will be your home for the next two months, since i feel this will be a better place for you to relax."

"You got that right, but what about you?" he asked him looking at the area and walking around the place as Kenta watched him smiling.

"I'll return to meet back to you in two months." he said as he turned around and began to head down the path back to the path, leaving taaru alone with a smile on his face and taking in a deep breath of air from the forest around him.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. I know no realy fighting in this chapter, but we need to build to the tournament of fighters. If you have a fighter idea, please leave a review and fill out the app.**


	4. Tensing Up

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is another chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. We learn about a few more things leading up to the start of the tournament.**

Chapter 4: Tensing Up.

It had been three weeks since Kenta had joined the group and gave Taaru his plot of land to be the wild man he was until the tournament started. Kenta had a smile on his face walking to his home with his dinner in a bag and opened the door, he slipped his shoes off and began to head to the living room where he saw a girl sitting on the couch.

"Huh?" he said confused seeing her and she turned to look at him, hearing him and slowly stood up, revealing she was in a school uniform. She had long black hair and blue eyes, looking at him with a sweet look in her eyes.

"Kenta, it's been too long." she said looking at him with a sweet smile on her face and his mind was racing, trying to place the voice and face for a few moments until it popped into his head.

"Miyuki Abe?" he said shocked to see her and a smile grew on his face, remembering their childhood and how much they had until she moved to Kyoto with her family at the start of high school. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town for a class trip and I wanted to see my old friend." she said smiling looking at him and they remained silent for a few moments until she looked at his bag. "Would you like some help with making that?"

"O-oh, sure." he said smiling nervously and headed to the kitchen with Miyuki following close behind him, looking around for a few moments in the living room before joining him in the kitchen.

* * *

Taaru sat in a tree, looking around the area, scanning for signs of movement and then he saw it. He threw a rock down to a bush and scared a rabbit out of it, throwing a few more to lead it down a path until it reach under a short bush.

"Got ya." he said smiling as he hopped from his perch and landed near the bush, taking out a snared rabbit and began to head towards his camp while some one was watching him from the mountain smiling.

* * *

Kenta smiled over his shoulder, looking at Miyuki as she was chopping up the potato and humming happily while he was working on their chicken. He felt so good in his heart, finally out from under his father's thumb for the first time of his life and was having fun with a girl he was friends with for years.

"So, are you up to anything these days?" he asked her while checking the chicken in the pan in front of him and looked at her to make sure he could hear the answer.

"Going to school for business and thinking of taking part in my family's tech company." she said looking back at him with a sweet smile on her face and he felt warm in his heart while he looked at her as she asked, "what about you?"

"Oh, I'm starting my own accounting form in the next few weeks." he said smiling turning back to his pan and flipping the food and making sure it was cooked right when she finished her chopping, dumping them into the boiling water while then cleaning the knife.

"Ouch." she yelled out and placed her finger in her mouth and Kenta turned to her.

"You okay?" he asked turning down the chicken and walked over to her, looking at her finger and sees a minor cut on it. "One moment, i have a first aid kit." he said heading out of the room and leaving her alone for a few moments, with Kenta returning to her with the stuff.

"You don't really have to do this." she said as she sat on the chair and he used rubbing alcohol to keep it clean before wrapping it around her cut. "Sorry to trouble you." she said looking at her finger and then at him smiling.

"It's no trouble." he told her smiling and she smiled back at him, enjoying the moment they were having before he went back to the chicken to insure it was not burnt.

* * *

Taaru was back in his camp, roasting the rabbit he had caught earlier and was relaxing near the fire as he stoked the fire. He smiled, enjoying himself in the woods and memories of the past began to fill his mind from his youth. He was enjoying it so much that the noise of rustling coming from a bush near him.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice, drawing Taaru's attention from the fire and he shot up to look at the voice's location. There was a man about his age standing there in a white t-shirt and shoots, hit hands on his hips while Taaru could scan his body to see he was well fit with his muscular built, black hair, and his piercing .

"What are you doing here?" he said looking at the guy and scanned him as the guy walked towards him, suddenly Taaru felt something dark wash over him and he jumped back while quickly getting in his fighting stance looking at him.

"Oh, well i see." he said stopping in his tracks and looking at him closely, cocking his head and looking at Taaru as a smile appeared on his face. Then he was right in front of Taaru with his arm swinging upwards towards his face as the guy said, "You can sense predator when their near." Taaru leaned back to avoid the punch, which cut a few of his hair when he pulled his arm back to counter attack. But when he was about to hit him, he fazed through him and was thrown off balance. Confused, Taaru looked at around to see where he went, but he was no where to be seen and sweat began to run down his face looking closely for any sign of trouble.

"Where'd he go?" Taaru asked himself getting back in his fighting stance and looking around, trying to keep his blindside from being taken.

"Oh, are you scared?" the guy's voice rang into his ears as he was suddenly kicked in the side, making Taaru wince in pain as he was sent a few feet rolling onto the ground while he groaned ou tloud. Coming to a stop, Taaru got to his feet and looked up only to have a punch land square in his face. This forced him into the ground with a loud thud and the guy looked down at him with his fist still pressing on his face. Taaru was not moving and the guy let out an annoyed sigh looking at him saying, "I guess I underestimated y,,,,," He was suddenly cut off with Taaru's legs wrapping around his waist and his arms reached out to put him into a guillotine chock hold. He freaked out and forced himself free before Taaru could get his hands on locked, stepped with Taaru kicking up looking at him with a serious look on his face, making him flinch a little and then he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Taaru asked charging at him and throwing a punch, but it fazed through him again and the guy was now on a tree near them.

"I've decided to let you continue in the Kengen Tournament." he said smiling looking down at him and saw the look in Taaru's face as he continued, "I hope we can fight in the real match, the name Yaju." He then began to flea through the trees and leaving Taaru there, holding his chest and watched him leave through the trees. Taaru held his chest, noticing his ribs hurt and headed back to the fire where his rabbit was near finished.

"D-damn it, this hurts." he said holding his side and looking up to the sky, seeing the sun set over the mountains and he slowly looked down to his ribs. "I need to finish my training." he said shaking his head and begening to eat his meal, stetting his to get better before the Tournament.

* * *

"And then he grabbed my dad's collar and was gone to pound him until I spoke up." Kenta said smiling as they were seated for diner and he looked at Miyuki, who was seated next to him and smiling at him listening to his story on how his dad met Taaru.

"I can just imagine what he was thinking." she said giggling sipping on her water and looked at him with a smile on her face, making him smile back and looking at his food in front of him."

"You know, I really enjoyed myself tonight." he said smiling looking at her while she looked at him and smiled back to him, placing her hand on his and held it close as they stared into each others eyes.

"Me too, I wonder why we didn't do this before." she said smiling at him and they held hands tightly for a few moments before they slowly began to move towards each other getting close to a kiss, when her phone suddenly went off. "Sorry." she said checking her phone and then looking at him with sad look in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked her worried looking at her and watched her look up from her phone.

"I'm sorry, i have to go." she said getting up and heading to the door, leaving Kenta in a state of confusion and just sat there watching her get her heels on at the door.

"H-hey." he called out to her when she opened the door and he stood up, standing by the area looking at her as she looked back at him. "W-want to d-do this is again sometime?" She looked at him for a few moments and smiled, taking out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Call me." she told him and then gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek before heading out of the door, leaving him in a state of shock while he held his cheek and smiled wide from feeling her lips touch his skin. He watched her walk down the walk path and a drive opened the for Miyuki as she turned to look at Kenta, waving bye to him and got in. Kenta waved back at her as the drive closed the door and bowed to him before getting back into the car, driving off to leave Kenta watching them head off. While she was in the car, a figure was seated next to her and the watched her look out of the window.

"Did it work?" they asked her and she looked at them before taking out her phone, messing with it for a few moments and then showed them footage of Kenta in his kitchen cleaning the dishes humming happily. "Very good, you did well." the said patting her back and she looked at them with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah, thank you." she said looking away and looked out the window while the figure put their hand on her thigh, rubbing it as they drove of through the streets.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me you think, and I am looking for a editor to help me with the grammar with this and my Jojo book. If you are intrested, please PM me and we can talk.**


	5. Setting Off

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is another chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. We are getting close to the start of the Tournament and a peak in how Baaru's been training himself after his fight with Yaji.**

Chapter 5: Setting Off.

Taaru was hanging from a tree by his legs tied to a rope and doing pull ups, sweating heavily with his long hair falling over his face and heavy breathing while in the middle of his work out. He had weights tied to his wrists and he was keeping his arm behind his back while doing his pull ups.

"N-need to do m-more." he said groaning and pulling himself up with one final pull up, and then cut the rope with a knife he had behind his back and fell from the tall tree. He twisted his body to kick off the tree and roll as he landed on the ground, standing on his feet panting heavily. "Been getting farther." Taaru said turning around and looking at nearly fifty seven other impacts from his training when he said, "But i need to do more to make me faster and stronger."

"This isn't like you?" a voice asked in a calm tone and his eye widen, turning around only to see nothing and wind blowing around. This unsettled him and he turned back tot he tree only to hear, "Your losing yourself and losing my lessons." Taaru closed his eyes and hummed out loud to try ignoring the sound.

"Your dead, so the Kuma style is mine." he said returning to his training and ignoring the voice coming from his head about what he was planning on doing very soon.

* * *

Kenta was in the farmers market and looking through a lot of things in sale, smiling while scanning things for anything he needed when his phone started to buss.

"Oh, cool." Kenta said smiling looking at his text and seeing a picture of Miyuki smiling face on the photo she had sent him. Kenta smiled and set that photo to be his background when he noticed the date, "Huh, it's about time to go get Taaru and get ready for the tournament." He closed his phone and walked along the stands, looking through more things when he saw a local butcher. Remembering how Taaru is, he walked in and suddenly felt dread. Shaking from the pressure on his body and felt his breath being sucked from him just standing in the room. Slowly, Kenta turned to see the man emitting the energy and had to tilt his head to look up at a man standing over two meters tall. His long hair hanging in a pony tail and he was dressed from to toe in in black. Soon, the guy turned around and Kenta's eyes widen when he saw it was Mamushi Shibo.

"Excuse me." he said with a smile on his face and Kenta gulped hard before slowly stepping to the side, letting him slip past the door and out into the street. The world felt empty as Kenta thought over what had just happened and he was feeling as though he was about to throw up.

"Sir." called out the butcher and Kenta was quickly pulled back to reality, looking at him with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Yeah, sorry." Kenta said walking up to the counter and looked at the cut before setting his order, yet in the back of his mind, he couldn't help bu to think of Mamushi Shibo and what Taaru would have said if he learned he came face to face of him out of nowhere. Outside the shop, Shibo walked along the market, smiling from him coming face to face with Kenta.

"I hope your ready Taaru, for we will clash soon." he said to himself walking along with the market and arrived at a private car, climbing in to drive away.

* * *

Gou was at his desk in his office finishing up some the paper work he needed to fill out to take the times for the tournament off and he let out a long sigh while looking at the picture of his kids, reaching for it and looking at it smiling seeing how happy his children looked.

"Oh, Kenta. Why did you have to join the Kengen Matches?" he asked out loud looking at the picture when the door opened and he put it down to look at his eldest son, Denji walked up to him.

"Father, everything is set in motion for the tournament." Denji said bowing to him and looking at his father to see he was upset, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, I'm just worried about Kenta and the trouble he's getting into by joining the tournament." he said with a sigh and looked at him.

"Don't worry about him." Denji said walking up to the desk and gave his father a smile while adding, "this will be his only tournament as after he loses, we will take his company." Gou let out another and resumed his paper work, trying to get his mind off of everything that might happen in mere days.

* * *

Kenta stepped off the bus at the final stop and checked his phone, seeing he had no signal and sighed while heading up the path that lead to the camp he had set up for Taaru. He got to the clearing and was shocked to see the whole place was in shambles.

"Taaru?" he called out to him and looked around, wondering what could have happened here and was worried about where Taaru was.

"What?" Taaru's voice called out to him and Kenta looked around until her saw Taaru standing on a tall tree, looking down to him and Kenta let out a long sigh seeing he was okay.

"It's time to come back we need to get to the docks tonight." Kenta explained and watched as Taaru jumped from the top to other branches, and landed in front of him smiling.

"Shall we go then?" he asked him walking towards the path and leaving Kenta confused for a few moments before following him close behind him, wondering what he could have been doing there all alone.

* * *

In a closed room with no window, Yaji was standing in the middle of the room lite by candles and taking a deep breath and then began to swing, snuffing them all with his fists and bare feet. No in darkness, he took deep breath and continued to basic training alone when the door slid open.

"It's time to go." a figure said and he stopped in mid kick, standing on his feet and cracking his neck walking towards the door. "You seem excited." the figure said watching him walk past with a smile on his face.

"I am." he said walking on down the hall and then turning to look at the figure, "I think I might have fun with some one new in this tournament." That being said, he went into the bath room to wash up while the figure stood there and smiled letting him enjoy his fun.

* * *

The sun was starting the set as Kenta and Taaru were at Kenta's house with a feast of meat in front of them. Kenta had his rice bowl, eating some of it while watching Taaru rip the meat form the bones and eating it all while he looked at Kenta, sensing something.

"Hey, did you meet someone?" Taaru asked with his mouth filled with meat and then drank som water to wash it down, shocking Kenta from hearing him asked that out of no where.

"W-w-what do you mean?" he asked him confused as to how Taaru could have told that from out of no where.

"Your body language." Taaru said ripping more meat form his meat and chewing as he continued, "You seem less stressed and been looking down to your phone, seemingly hoping to get a call from someone."

"Y-yeah, I have found someone." Kenta said looking down and smiled, thinking of Miyuki and how much fun they had been having for nearly a month hanging out with each other. "Her name is Miyuki, she was an old friend from my school years."

"God for you." Taaru said eating more meat and smiling at Kenta,mkaing Kenta smile back at him while feel un easy, wondering if he should tell him if he had saw Shino while he was out earlier in the day. After wrestling for it in his mind, he let out a long sigh figuring it was best to tell him later. Kenta turned to see the clock and his eyes widen when he turned back to Taaru saying, "We should finish up, our car will be here soon to take us to the spot." The two of them finished their meal and then got the few things they need before heading out, getting into the rent car Kenta had set up for them to take to the docks. They soon arrived at the docks and Kenta held his brief case tightly in his hand as they walked around the closed docks in the middle of the night.

"Are you sure about this being the place?" Taaru asked having his doubts on this being the place they needed to get to and was looking to keep his guard up since he had swan to never let them down again after what had happened in the forest. They then saw a light waiting for them and they walked over to it were they see a tall man in a suit with a flashlight.

"Name." he said holding a clip board and looking at them, checking them out while he waited for one of them to answer.

"Kenta Toshiba, newest member of the Kengan Matches and this is my fighter, Taaru Mato." Kenta told him and he checked the paper on it, looking through what was written on it.

"Ah yes. Here you are." he said taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Taaru, confusing him as he looked at the paper and then looked at the guy. "This is a form saying you understand what your putting your body through and you do not hold any one responsible for what happens to you during the tournament." Taaru took the pen and wrote it down his name, showing no few or hesitation in his choice. "Very good, you may join the others on the ship." Kenta and Taaru walked up the gangplank and saw several other people on border as they all looked at them. The guy checked his watch and then took out his walkie talkie, "That's every one, lets head out." The ship began to move, throwing Kenta and Taaru off their balance

"I hope your all ready." said a voice on a speaker and every one look up to the hail as the guy continued, "You are all going to be set in the Wild Card fights to name the final four fighters to the Kengen Tournament."

TBC.

* * *

**Well, there we are for this chapter and I hope your all ready. because the action you've been waiting for will show up in the next chapter with the Tournament getting started soon. I still have room for fighters if you have one in mind. And I am still looking for an editor for this fic.**


	6. Getting your Spot

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is another chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. Here is a battle royal to show more ocs people hadsent me. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Getting your Spot.

The old ship floated off with the passengers on board and looking around at each others. Everyone was now an enemy! Threatening their spot in the Kengan Tournament!

Kenta looked around, closely looking at all the people around him and Taaru, while the green eyes fighter was scanning the crowd for possible opponents. Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to move and then split half! Kenta and the others watched as a large ring rose out from the ship and stopped with three sets of steps on it.

"Now, the forty fighters." the voice over the speaker called out to them as said, "Please get on the ring." Taaru cracked his knuckles and neck climbing up after tossing his hoodie to Kenta while he was still in his street clothes. Once in the ring, he scanned the area and looked at all the other fighters, seeing some serious looking individuals, and others who seemed to not be ready for anything, one of the second cases was a young man, the youngest looking in the group and he was shaking, he wasn't very tall, with Taaru being over a head taller than him, despite this the guy was noticeably muscular and athletic and he was wearing a t-shirt under a grey hoodie with red and black horizontal stripes, worn jeans, and sneakers. His dark skin complexion and hair made him stand out, but his most interesting feature were his red eyes, they showed nervousness and fear. Taaru's eyes then moved to another one, this one was a young girl the same age as the other guy, maybe a bit older, she had fair skin with bright green eyes and waist long white hair, she was about Taaru's height, with an impressive musculature for a female, and was wearing a t-shirt, light colored shorts, and sneakers. Unlike the other guy, she seamed ready to go and was in the middle of doing some stretching. Taaru continued to look out for anyone that caught his attention, yet these two were the ones who stood out the most to him.

The ring began to shake. Everyone watched as four steel walls came out and then flipped over another part to make a cage around the it. "Now, you will fight until only four of you remain, your employers are allowed to do bets." The guy on the speaker said with a bell suddenly ringing and every one was ready to fight. Taaru watched the crowd as they all began to fight hard and fast, seeing some were avoiding fights with tough opponents.

"You can do it Taaru!" Kenta cheered him on from outside as a guy saw him, the man smirked while walking towards the worker.

"You really think he can survivor this fight?" the guy asked Kenta and looked at him, keeping the smirk as he turned to look at the stranger for a few moments before smirking himself.

"I bet you fifteen percent of your company that he does get in the tournament." Kenta said smirking taking the guy aback for a few moments before smirking wider.

"Deal." he said shaking Kenta's hand and looked back to the cage where a guy charged at Taaru and was quickly hit with a side kick, knocking him right out and leaving the guy shocked turning to look at Kenta still smirking. Taaru looked around and quickly knocked two more fighters who tried a sneak attack. Then noticed how the girl an the guy were quickly beating their opponents too, the guy did a swift judo flip and then punched the man that was fighting him, knocking him out as the girl hit a charging guy with a punch, and then swiftly put his arm around a bar until it was dislocated. She then let go and used her arms to roll over, slamming her feet into a guys chest and then standing up before turning to look at Taaru.

"You want some?" she asked him getting in her fighting stance and was ready to take him out as Taaru looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling. "What's so funny?" she asked him annoyed and feeling insulted by him laughing at her.

"Nothing." Taaru said turning around and walking away, shocking her as she was getting even madder at him.

"Hey, don't avoid me just because I'm a girl!" she yelled out at him and was going to chase him down when he turned to look at her with a serious look and a smile on his face.

"No, I just want to fight you in the tournament, not this farce." he said turning back away from her and knocking out two more guys with just a pair of punches before finishing, "True fighters should engage on the big stage and not on a place like this with these weaklings." The girl calmed down, smiled and resumed fighting with her skills as was the young man, watching him use the moves he did made Taaru want to fight him in the tournament even more.

"What do we have here?" asked a voice and Taaru turned around to see Eji standing there in his normal clothes as he was smirking and saying, "Looks like i get that rematch I wanted."

"Fine." Taaru said getting in his fighting stance with his knuckles rolled up and his palm straight. Eji smirked and charged, swinging at him which Taaru dodged with a few steps back and then he thrusts his right hand forward. This hit Eji right in the face and knocked out a few teeth, forcing him to the ground and out cold.

"Woah, that was AWESOME!" yelled the young man from a couple of feet away and ran right at Taaru, stopping only a few feet from him with a smile on his face saying, "I never saw a move like that, could you tell me where you learned it from?" Taaru was taken aback from this sudden request and took a step back while looking into his young red eyes.

"Ummm, my father trained me with it, it's called the Kuma Style." Taaru answered him and taking a few more steps back when a guy tried to kick him from behind. Taaru stepped to the side to dodge and the kid did a spin kick to knock the stranger right out.

"Can you show me how it works?" he asked him leaning closer and smiling even wider, making Taaru feel uneasy and throwing him off his game.

"I-if you make it to the tournament, then I'll show you the basics." he said and the kid got excited, thanking him and heading back into the battle. Leaving a confused Taaru by himself when three guys appeared in front of him, ready for a fight and happily charged at the three of them.

This continued on for three hours until only four participants remained standing in the ring. Taaru stared at the last guy he knocked out and then looked around when the bell rang, showing the fight was over. He could see the guy and girl he had noticed earlier in the battle where both standing tall with him, and there was one final person sitting on the floor cross legged.

"And there we have it." announced the voice over the speaker to the ship and the cage began to lower as they continued, "the Wild Cards are Taaru Mota, Kenji Glass, Alle Schmit, and Abyss."

"Is that person hiding their identity like me and my family? Could they be a member of one of 'those 2 japanese assassin clans'? That would be dangerous, not even my grandma knows about them, better be cautious" thought 'Kenji' with a frown. "Heh, they kinda looks like a character from 'Lord of Fighters', and that Kenji dude, wonder what martial art would have so many different moves, but it looks like MMA and there is Taaru, despite not being that big for his age he seems very skilled and experienced" thought Alle with an excited grin showing her teeth. 

The three looked at the one sitting down on the floor and they got up, hiding their face in a cloak when a fog horn caught their attention, seeing a large cruise liner not far from the ship. "That is where you four and your companies will be heading. The rest will be taken back to the mainland." the guy announced and they all walked off the ring to rejoin their handlers, where Taaru saw Kenta shaking hands with a man, who started walking away lowering his head.

"What was that?" Taaru asked Kenta while pointing to the departing man, the worker turned to look at him with a smile on his face and closing his briefcase.

"Just boosted my company by 400,000,000,000 yen." Kenta said smiling and patted him on the back, making Taaru look at him weird before turning to stare at the other fighters who had won. He saw 'Kenji' standing next to the young girl a few years older and saw she was carrying a camera in her hand, then he looked at Alle, he saw a pair of guys in lab coats checking on her. He then turned to look at Abyss, but he didn't see any one there with them. Soon, the ship met with the liner and the four walked the gangplank to the ship, where they were greeted by an army of guards.

"Congratulations on winning the Wild Card battle royal." the lead guard said with four others stepping forward and handing over bracelets to the participants along with their handlers as the leader continued, "These will allow you into the party happening at this moment as well as your rooms, but know that breaking any rule will force you to leave the ship instantly, and it's a long way to the harbor." He then turned around and they all headed to the dinning hall, where a large fancy party was happening while they were all shocked to see this. The guests turned to look at them for a few moments before returning to what they were doing. Taaru and Kenta were shocked, seeing the fancy drinks and glasses along with the high end buffet.

"please let there be soda or water, please let there be soda or water" thought the kid and the muscular girl in unison with despair. 

"I could fuel after my training." Taaru said heading right for the buffet and stocking his plate full of meat while Kenta grabbed a champaign glass, sipping it and looking around feeling great until he saw his father: enjoying some of his favorite shrimp as his three sons where standing around him. Gou noticed this and walked towards his youngest son, standing in front of him as Kenji's brothers where standing around their father.

"Kenta, i see you've got a Wild Card spot." Gou said looking at him and his youngest son looked back at him, sipping his drink and stared a hole throgh his head.

"Yes, and i hope your ready for a battle this time." Kenta said turning away and walking off, leaving his father shocked at how he talked to him, making feel uneasy about him being in this tournament. Taaru had a large plate of meat and was enjoying it when Kenta walked up to him.

"So, your still fighting with you dad?" Taaru asked him with his mouth full of steak and looking at Kenta, who was not feeling ready to talk about what was going on. Suddenly the lights turned off and every one looked up at the darkness when lights appeared on the stairs. All eyes were on them as the army of guards walked onto them and a large screen lowered down from the ceiling. It turned on and a figure seated in a chair with their face in the shadows.

"Good evening and i would like to wellcome everyone to this Kengan Annihilation Tournament." they said with a person pour them some wine and sipping it before continuing the speech, "This tournament will show who will be the next president of the association for the next four years. Now, I will set the rules. We will not be at the island for two days and until then, no picked fighter is allowed to fight another and no switching fighters when we get there. Good evening and good luck to you." The screen turned off and rose the ceiling as the lead guard stepped up.

"Please enjoy yourselves." he said as the lights turned on and they all left, leaving all the fighters smiling and excited for what was coming in the future... While others were more nervous.

TBC.

* * *

**That is this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review on telling me what you think of it. I still have room for a few more fighters and the Tournament is almost here.**


	7. Sailing for Destiny

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is another chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. We will meet more contestants on here as they island is near and the tournament will be up soon.**

Chapter 7: Sailing to Destiny.

The party continued, with many of it's passengers talking about their excitement over what could happen in the tournament and how they believed their fighter/they would be the one to come out on top. Kenta continued to sip his drink and looking around while he was next to Taaru, who was eating absurd quantities of meat at such a fast pace that it looked like he was inhaling the food.

"Taaru, I need you to keep an eye out." Kenta said looking around before turning back to him, "Other's in the past have tried to take places form other fighter's to get a better chance at winning."

"I will, don't worry about it." he said finishing up his plate and heading up for more helpings, taking another plate full with a smile on his face. As he was looking at the plate, a waiter walked towards him with a kitchen knife in hand. Feet from Taaru, he walked up with his hand up and was about to thrust it down when he felt weird. He looked at his hand and saw the knife was not in his hand.

"Now, what do we have here?" a voice asked from behind him and he was about to turn around when the knife was placed to his neck. The guy winced, feeling blood run from where the blade touched his neck and he could see in the reflection of a near window that it was Yaju. The man smirked and leaned in real close so only the attacker could hear, "Go tell your boss to call off any assassination attempts on him or his blood will attract the sharks." The guy gulped and nodded, having Yaju pull the knife away and placed it on the table while tapping his cheek. Taaru smiled and walked past them, failing to notice Yaju as he was focused on the meat filled plate in his hands. Taaru sat at the table with Kenta, who was on his second drink and looked at him.

"So, did anything happen at the buffet?" he asked him sipping his drink and watched Taaru tore into the meat on his plate.

"Not really,this is just really good." he said eating his food and looking at Kenta, seeing him drinking nervous away and said, "You should relax."

"Yeah, you might be right." Kenta said looking at his glass and letting out a sigh, feeling pressure all over him with all the 'being in the Kengen Matches' stuff.

"Kenta?" a voice called out to him and Kenta's attention was drawn towards them, turning behind himself to see Miyuki standing there in a white dress that hugged her body.

"Miyuki? Why are you here?" he asked her standing up and looking at her, his face reddened seeing her in her dress, he took a deep breath while waiting for her answer.

"My father asked me to join him to see the tournament." she explained to the young CEO smiling and he let out a sigh of relief, looking at her and then taking two glasses from a tray.

"Here, let's have a cheer for being here together." he said and she giggled, taking a glass from him, they walked off together. Leaving Taaru alone to eat his meal and watch them walk away together.

"See? You needed to relax." said the green eyes fighter with his mouth filled with meat and continued to eat it while Kenji was watching him from the corner of his eye.

"You okay?" the girl with him saw that he was solely focused on someone who was in the other side of the room. Spotting him, she turned to look back at Kenji and asked, "You know him?"

"Not really, I just want to learn his moves to improve my fighting style." he said with a hint of excitement and finished his meal, getting up, he headed right to Taaru who was nearing the end of his meal when Kenji showed up in front of him. "I held up my end of the deal, so can you teach me your moves?" Taaru looked at him for a few moments before swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Yeah, i did make that deal didn't I?" he asked, getting up and letting out a belch loud enough for others around them to hear before walking past him saying, "Let's go before I change my mind." The shorter fighter smiled and followed him while the girl was confused, following them with her bag in toe.

* * *

By the pool, a young male was laying back near the pool in a speedo and was looking at all of the others around him. He had long black hair tied in dreadlocks, dark skin tone, and a very muscular body with his height easily reaching 6'5.

"So, you made it this year too?" a voice asked from near him, he turned to see a tall bald man with dark skin wearing red and orange kāṣāya. He was sitting in the lawn chair next to him and was in the middle of meditating, holding his beads in his hand while doing it.

"Yeah, and maybe we could have a match in the tournament." the guy relaxing said smiling, looking at the guy meditating. As they had their talk, another contestant was standing on the railing of the ship. He had pale skin tone, wearing a male leotard with legs tights, and had his blonde hair tied in a ponytail as he was balancing on his foot while taking in deep breaths to keep his concentration while other people looked at him in shock that he would be doing something like that at this point of the night. Taaru lead Kenji out onto the deck and made sure they had enough room, turning to look at teen, who had an eager look on his face as the girl sat down to watch them.

"Alright, the first thing is to get the stance right." Taaru said putting his left foot in front of him and then curving his knuckles to where his palms showed, and then bent his knee with his right arm out in front of him. Kenji studied the stance and got into it and then Taaru started to show him punches with his knuckles like that, along with a few more strikes as the girl recorded in all. Soon, they stopped and Taaru stood up ready to leave, much to Kenji's sorrow.

"Can't we train a little more before you go?" he asked the long haired man and saw him stop, turning to look at him with his green eyes full of a blazing fury.

"Not until after the tournament." he said and then headed off on his own, leaving Kenji sighing sad as he sat down and let out another sigh while the girl patted his back.

"Don't worry, we should be getting started on our other plans." she said holding a brief case and he smiled, hopping up with his spirits raising from her words and she smiled as well, then they all headed back to their room for the plan they were setting up.

* * *

Kenta was nervous standing next to Miyuki at the railing of the upper levels of the ship, they were staring out at the vast ocean illuminated by the full moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked him smiling while holding her drink in her hand and she turned to stare at him, her blue eyes glowing in the moon light.

"Yeah, it is..." Kenta stopped for a few moment, thinking over what he should say. Having made up his mind, he took a deep breath, "But nowhere near as beautiful as you are right now." Miyuki looked at him with a smile on her face and took his hand, slowly moving it towards hers and placing it in her other while he did the same with her other hand. They held it tightly and looked at each other smiling, returning to the moonlight filled night sky as they enjoyed it together just ad Miyuki leaned closer to lean on his shoulder relaxing.

* * *

Alia was in her room, in nothing but her panties and had her arms out while the scientists had probes all over her body. One checked her vitals and the other was testing all of how she had gone through in the battle royal hours agao.

"Well, how are things?" she asked them looking down at the one typing, letting them do their thingsto study her while waiting for him to answer.

"It seems you only used 5% of your power in the fight." he answered lifting the computer up and showed her as she looked it over for herself.

"Any worries for the fighters in the real Tournament?" the other one asked finishing checking her vitals and letting her put her bra back on as they finished it up.

"Don't worry, i can handle it." Alia said smiling as she got her clothes back on exiting the room as she headed to hers, seeing Kenji step into his and she smiled with blush on her face. "This Tournament might be better then i thought."

* * *

Kenji sat on his bed, ready to start to undress and sleep just when his smartphone started to vibrate, he took it out to see who was calling him. Smiling widely, he accepted the call after seeing who it was, "'Hola mi niño'" said a female voice from the phone, "'Hola mamá', how you doin'?" "Fine, thank you, and you?" "Fine too, sorry for not calling sooner, i have been a bit busy and forgot to call the moment i was free" Kenji replied with guilt in his voice "Don't worry, you called and that is what matters" said the voice.

"where's dad?" Asked Kenji "Fatigue beated him, he wanted to talk too, but now he is asleep. By the way, did you finish to integrate the Kaiwan Style?"

Kenji's reply came with excitement in his voice, "Yep, when i arrived to the dock, just named 'our' new homologous of the 'Devil Lance' with finger/toe sharpening: 'Longinus Lance'. And i just found a participant of the tournament with a new martial art: the Kuma Style, he has taught me the basics and after the tournament he will teach me more!"

"Really?!, that's great!" Henji said smiling, excited to hear his family was coming and listening to his mother talk about what he had missed.

* * *

Taaru was walking down the hall with a smile on his face and his belly full of meat, looking for his room where he had a key for. As he walked down the hall, two figures where watching him from the other end.

"Is he the one we were looking for?" one of them asked looking at the other, who was Abyss and he looked at him with the cloak still over their face,

"I'm sure he is the one we're waiting for." He said looking at Taaru walk into his room and close the door as they stared at his door. "And we will take care of it at the tournament." Abyss said with them turning around and walked off with what ever they were planning in the wind.

* * *

Miyuki laid on her bed, naked with Kenta kissing her and holding her close as he was on top of her. Their hands interlocked and their bodies pressed together while they kissed even more while he pulled away from her.

"Y-you ready?" he asked her looking into her blue eyes and she looked back up at him smiling, nodding to give him the okay for him to continue. Kenta smiled leaning forward and they kissed more with him thrusting into her, making her moan into the kiss and holding him close with her legs wrapped around him as the two of them made love with the moonlight hitting their bodies through the window.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. No more spots for the tournament and please leave a review to tell me what you think. Sorry for the long wait. Spring Forward always throws me off and it takes a little bit to get back in sync..**


	8. Bracket Setting

**King Spike Draco here and here is the next chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. We will get ot the island in this chapter and learn who will be Taaru's first opponent in the Kengen Match Tournament.**

Chapter 8: Bracket Forms

The sun rose high over the horizon, all the while the ship sailed through the ocean with it's passengers on board, heading to a private island that was meant to house a bloody tournament with fighters from all over the world. The rays shoot through window and fell onto the face of Kenta Toshio, who groaned a little before sitting up to look through the window while holding his head.

"Oh, that was a fun night." he said to himself and turned to look at the nude body of Miyuki laying next to him in bed, staring at her heavenly body made him smile. He reached over and gently shook her, causing the woman to move around and open her eyes, seeing his smiling face saying, "Sleep well?" She giggled and sat up, letting the covers fall off of her and giving him a full view of her body.

"Yes, last night was wonderful." she said as Kenta climbed out of bed and looked at his clothes thrown around the place while she slipped on a fresh set of panties, seeing him watch her in the mirror as she smiled and then put a bra on, saying, "We should get dressed and head out before anyone thinks anything about us."

"Sure." he said getting up and quickly slipping his clothes on, walking over to her while fixing his tie, he kissed her on the cheek before adding, "But how about a little breakfast first?" She giggled and looked at him smiling as she began to brush her hair.

"Sure, meet you down there at ten?" she asked, looking at him through the reflection on the mirror.

"Hmmm, change it to twenty, my room is on the other side of the ship." he said looking un-kept and she giggled, agreeing to meet at the dining hall later. Kenta left the room and she turned to look at the door to make sure he was gone.

"Sorry Kenta." she said with a sad tone opening her dresser and holding a recording devise in her face as she continued, "But i need to save my family from bankruptcy." She then held up her phone and texted the info she had collected from him that night.

Taaru stepped out of his room in his normal clothes, cracking his neck before shutting the door. He stsrted ti walk down the hall while looking around for anyone he might know. Turning the corner, he came face to face with Kenji who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Master, my family is coming to the tournament!" Kenji said full of joy and looked at him with an excitement only a new student could give to a teacher.

"Whoa, Master? Slow down a bit." he said putting his hands up and smiling nervously while saying, "I can teach you a few moves, but not until after the tournament remember."

"I know, but we can still hang out." Kenji said and Taaru was a little more nervous when a figure walked up to them from behind.

"Hey, we're gonna miss breakfast if you don't hurry." Alia said looking at them smiling and Kenji gave her a smile of his own. Walking up to the tall girl, the shorter male asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, w-want to go together?" A light blush covered his face as she looked at him before smiling and walking away from him, she stopped looking back to his face and then Kenji followed her smiling wide. They left Taaru who stared at them leave with a confused look on his face while thinking it over.

"They're acting like rabbits." he said to himself walking after them to breakfast and saw Kenta enjoying an omlet with Miyuki. Taaru looked at them as they were eating their meal, laughing, and just seem to be having the time of their lives. "I'll let them have their moment." he said to himself and went to an empty table to get his food, more meat, and he enjoyed every once of it.

"Attention guests." the voice from speaker spoke up and continued, "We will be arriving at the island in one hour and would like to thank you all from coming with us to this tournament where some of you might not return." He paused and let every one think about what he had said. He added, "Please take your belongings and get ready to depart, your room keys will allow you accesses to your island room. So don't lose it." The speaker turned off and all of them began to head to their rooms, Kenta smiled looking at Miyuki and waved at her, she waved back and headed off to her room.

"You seem more relaxed." Taaru said smiling looking at him and walked next to him as Kenta smiled, blush filling his face and looking away from Taaru.

"Shut up." he said walking on and they had a little laugh before separating to head to their rooms, agreeing to meet at the gangplank when they get to the island. As Taaru turned the corner of the hall that lead to his room, he paused and instantly put his guard up with the sight of Yaji standing in the hall staring at him with a grin on his face.

"Long time no see huh?" he asked the green eyed man smiling and walking towards him, feeling his fighting pressure, his smile turned into a smirk as he walked towards Kenta's fighter. Suddenly, he was out of sight and Taaru spun around, throwing a fist out and coming inches from Yaji's face while the attacker's fist was near his. Yaji was shocked, he stepped back and headed off, leaving Taaru alone and confused. Turning the corner, Yaji's eyes widen and he shook his head smiling as he said, "I-I need to fight him."

"Freak." Taaru said resuming his walk to his room to take his belongings before heading to the deck. He saw Kenta waiting for him and he walked up to him, seeing the young businessman in his suit with a brief case in hand.

"You ready?" Kenta asked him and Taaru nodded when they heard the foghorn of the ship blare over them and they saw they were close to shore. Soon, they exited the ship with every one on board and headed towards the area. Once out, all of them stood there in awe to the stadium's size along with the high-end hotel that was the next to it, where they will stay for the rest of the event.

"Everyone, please listen up" the head of the guards stood in front of the area catching their attention to allow him to continue, "Would all the fighters please register your names and the company you fight for on this piece of paper." He handed it out and many of them wrote their name, Taaru being the last one and then handed it back, then he added, "Good, now you can all head to your rooms. The association members, please follow me." Kenta followed him as all thirty two members walked into a room with a slot machine. As they all piled in and looked at the machine, another giant screen appeared from above showing the president, once again hidden in the shadows.

"Greetings and thank you all for coming to the island. Now, we will set the bracket by having you all draw a random number with the slot machine." he paused to have the guards show how the machine worked to them before he continued, "Now, let us start with our newest member in the Kengan Matches, Kenta Toshio." Everyone stared at the aforementioned as a spot light appeared above Kenta, making him gasp and gulping at seeing all of them intently looking at him. After a few seconds, he walked towards the machine, giving it a look before taking in a deep breath and pulling the arm. The screen began to spin fast and he watched it very carefully before he pulled it again to make it stop. The screen stopped and the number appeared on screen as match four.

'Shit' Kenta thought out loud looking at the bracket and seeing where Taaru's name appeared, realizing that Shibo was in match 16. Everyone around him talked and he heard some compliment him, while others made snarky commets as he returned to the side. Soon, all the brackets were filled and Kenta looked at the screen in shock. All the three other members of the Toshia Square where set to possibly fight him. He glared at his father and brothers, who looked back at him grinning.

"Alright, the matches are set and they will begin tomorrow morning, until then. Enjoy the hotel perks as much as you want." the leader said as everyone began to head towards the exits and Kenta let out a long sigh as he began to head to Taaru's room. Arriving at the room, he knocked on it and Taaru appeared in his workout outfit looking at him.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked him smiling going through a few of his basics moves while taking deep breaths as he did it. Kenta watched him for a few moments, studying every movement he made before taking a deep breath.

"I have good news, Shibo is in the tournament." he said and saw an excited look on Taaru's face before he continued, "but, he's in the D block and you need to win four matches to get to him." Kenta stood there, waiting for him to respond and hoping it would be a little positive.

"Well, I could train by fighting with more people." he said throwing a few basic punches in front of him and turned to look at him smiling, making Kenta smile back at him.

"Thanks, oh, and my family have stacked their opponents against us." Kenta said and Taaru smiled more, throwing more basic moves around the room getting excited for the fight. Kenta and Taaru smiled at each other, focusing on their personal goals that will be accomplished by the end of this tournament with smiles on their faces.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter. Sorry it's short, but the first match will be in the next chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Hand Power

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is another chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. The tournament started in this chapter and it will be interesting for how they fight.**

Chapter 9: HAND POWER

Fireworks lit up the skies around the arena as the crowd piled in, trying to get a good seat for the tournament fights and setting up a betting pool on who would win the fight. Taaru and Kenta stood against a wall inside the area, looking down at the crowd filling the seats before them.

"Look at all of them" Kenta said scanning them, seeing many wealthy people sitting as even more wealthy people were in the sky boxes enjoying the view from there.

"Yeah, and I can feel they are all weak with no fighting skill." Taaru said with his arms crossed and staring at them all while Kenta looked down, holding his briefcase tightly in his hand as Taaru commit fit on him too.

"Strength comes in several different ways." Kenta said looking up at Taaru, who directed his gaze toward his employer with confusion, not sure why he would say that out of nowhere. Their attention was drawn with the lights turning off, spot lights appeared iluminating the circle ring, where a young lady in a red dress stood with an ear piece smiling as she looked at the cheering crowd, knowing the fights are about to start. But Taaru and Kenta were shocked, seeing the announcer for the matches was Miyuki and Taaru looked at Kenta, seeing sweat run down his face.

"Good morning every one, I hope your ready to watch an amazing performance brought to you from the worlds best fighters." she announced to them smiling and looking at the crowd as they cheered loudly before continuing, "Miyuki Abe here as your host and I would like to welcome the first fighter into the arena."

The ringer circled around with laser lights while fog filled the area as rock music played loudly with a figure walking through the tunnel. "First, from the Aichi Prefecture and the owner of Ryu Dojo, creator of the Dragon Karate style. Standing at 6'5 and weighting at 287 lp. Representing Hindo Automotive, with a score of 14 wins, 2 loses, 'Dragon Fist.' Eito Yushikao." The spotlights shined onto him as a tall man walked out with a very muscular body, black hair styled in a pony tail, blue eyes, and was dressed in an oversized gi with bare feet. The crowd roared out loud in excitement as he walked while lifting his arms to them, smiling as he looked around before doing a few of his moves to show off.

"Wait until I get my hands on my first opponent." he said with a smug look on his face and looked around as the crowd cheered louder.

"And his opponent: hailing from the United Kingdom and a former Royal Air Force Pilot. Standing at 5'6 and weighting in at 8.5 Stones. In his debut, representing Royal Queen Tea, 'The Gentleman Fighter.' Nigel Gordon." Miyuki announced as fancy music began to play witht the lights showing a man walk out . He was not very big in size or muscle mass, with neatly cut brown hair, a curly mustache, pale skin, wearing a singlet with the British flag painted on it, matching knee pads, and fighting boots. He had his left hand behind his back and waving at the crowd as Eito watched him walk around the area while the referee walked up to both of them.

"Alright, come face to face." he said drawing them both to the center of the ring while Miyuki made her way out of the ring. "Are you both ready to fight?" he asked them and they both nodded, staring each other down as the crowd cheered on.

"Woah, he's so outsized." Kenta said in shock at the size difference in Eito and Nigel while Taaru had his arms crossed, scanning them.

"Don't think he's going to lose because of his size." he said, making Kenta look at him and nod, returning his gaze to the ring.

"Alright, Begin!" the referee said throwing his arm down between them and Eito was ready to charge, but he stopped when he saw Nigel offering him a hand.

"I will fight as a gentleman only after a respectful handshake." he said looking at Eito, who stared back at him confused for a few seconds before smiling and accepting the handshake. Once they stopped, Eito let go of Nigel's hand.

"To show real respect, we should bow too." he said bowing to Nigel, who placed a hand on his chin to think it over.

"Yes, I do believe you are right." Nigel said bowing his head, only to get a knee suddenly slammed into his face, shocking the referee and the crowd as Nigel stumbled with blood running down his nose, which was then followed by a sudden punch to Nigel's face and then by a kick to knock him back.

"Only a real fool falls for good sportsmanship." Smirking, Eito got into his fighting stance and launched a spinning heel kick to knock Nigel down, forcing the Englishman to his knees as he walked up to him smirking. Blood ran from Nigel's face as he forced himself to his feet and looked at the man who hit him with a few cheap shots. Nigel stood tall and got into a fighting stance with his fists in front of him, jumping back and forth while Eito laughed at him. "You look so stupid." he said mockingly as he began to launch a flurry of punches at Nigel, who ducked his head behind his fists and just took the several punches he was hit by.

"This doesn't look good." one of the business man said watching Eito beat on the smaller man and looked nervous while the guy next to him smirked.

"I told you, never bet on a dark horse with a fighter like him." the guy sitting next to him said smoking his cigar when another chined un from behind them.

"Oh, this is not over." he said with a thick British accent and a smile on his face as they looked at him confused before they turned back to watch the fight. Eito was continuing his assault on the english man, pushing the defensive Nigel into the wall, he stared at his cornered opponent while smirking.

"Take this." Eito yelled smirking, throwing a right jab and failing to notice Nigel's hands move down to show a serious look in his eyes.

"Here he comes." the English man in the crowd said smirking when Nigel threw a fast punch toward Eito's right arm, throwing off his balance as the punch zoomed past his hair. Eito was taken back from the sudden attack and was shocked again when Nigel threw more rapid fire punches at him. Nigel struck his chest a few times thanks to Eito being stunned, and when he tried to punch him, Nigel ducked out of the way and moved away from the wall as the guy said, "Now the real fight started."

"The fuck did that come from!" Eito said turning to look at Nigel, who was bouncing on his feet and had his hands up ready to keep attacking the larger man. Seeing him like that angered Eito, who clenches his fists and charged at the less bulky fighter throwing a strong left. Nigel dodged it and struck his chest and arm a few more times before moving away from him.

"Stick and weave." Nigel said looking at the larger man and bouncing on his feet, not taking his mind off of him as Eito was left shocked at how he was acting and he was getting madder by the second.

"You think you could come here and act like you were a martial artist?" he barked out and charged at him, throwing another punch from the right. Nigel ducked under it and was met with a swift kick to his side, which staggered him and made him step back a few feet only to get hit by another round house kick to the side of his head.

This made Nigel fall tot he ground and stay on his knees, while Eito towered over him with his arm pulled back, "Now stay down." He threw his punch down and slammed it into the ground, but missed it's target when Nigel rolled out of the way. Infuriated, Eito threw more punches at Nigel, who blocked or dodged them while hitting his left arm a few times in the process as he moved on a few feet to keep him at a distance.

"I think we're both fighters and should fight at our best." Nigel responded and this time charged at his opponent, dodging many of Eito's punches and continued to strike his left arm and torso while Eito struck him a few times with punches of his own. The two were soon bloodied and bruised all over with both panting heavily, yet Nigel's hands never fell to his waist and seemed to always be ready to go further. The crowd was excited, cheering them on as the three businessmans sat next to each others with the first two still in shock of what was happening.

"Do you two see what i mean?" the Englishman asked them smoking a cigar as they nodded, not taking their eyes off of the fight in front of them.

"B-but what kind of fighting style is this?" one of them asked turning to the Englishman, who turned back to look at him with a smile.

"One of the oldest ever recorded." he answered, and seeing their faces fill with confusion he explained, "Nigel is a Bare Knuckle Boxer and and knows Greco-Roman Wrestling." They were shocked and turned back as Eito threw another punch at him with his right arm and Nigel dodged it a few times before striking his left arm. Eito pulled back and held his arm, seeing it was black from the assault that it had been getting from the whole match.

'Damn it, he's been focusing on my arm this whole match and now it hurts so much.' Eito thought to himself before charging at Nigel again, who for the first time in the fight put his arms down. Eito was taken aback by this and slowed down slightly, panicking over the shock. This was a mistake as Nigel wrapped his arms around Eito's waist and left arm before throwing himself to the ground with a twist. Eito followed suit with the fall and was slammed onto the ground, then a very loud crack was heard through out the area. Eito screamed out in pain as Nigel let him go. The referee saw Eito's bone sticking out of his arm, nearly throwing up as the bigger man yelled out in even more pain.

"Do you wish to continue?" the referee asked with a hand over his mouth while Eito looked at Nigel, bloodied, bruised, and cracking his neck before getting back in his fighting stance. Seeing this made Eito sweat heavily and began to move away from him, shaking his head. The referee lifted Nigel's hand and said, "Your winner. Nigel Gordon.' Nigel smiled turning to the scared Eito, who was being tended to by EMTs.

"That is for the knee." he said loud enough for him to hear before walking out of the ring with his arm up and the crowd cheering loudly from his shocking victory.

TBC

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and i hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and how you feel the fights are going.**


	10. War Dog

**King Spike Draco here and here is the next chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. The second match of the tournament is in here and i hope you enjoyed it.**

Chapter 10: War Dog.

The crowd was ready for more after the fight they had just witnessed, and Miyuki walked out into the ring for them all to see that the next match will start soon. She stood there for a few moments to let the last EMTs finish their job, then she looked to the crowd.

"Well, that fight was great. But we're just getting started." she said in her earpiece and they cheered louder as she listened to them all for a few moments before adding, "Without further ado, the next match is starting." The lights turned off again and another light show began around the ring, as rock music began to play once again as she announced "Our next fighter hails from the USA and he is a famous movie star in action movies, standing at 6'3 and weighting 259 pounds. A record of ten wins with zero loses. Representing MGH Studio's, 'Kick-Man' Norris Cage." Smoke filled the ring as a figure ran out into the ring, jumping with excitement and playing to the crowd. He had shoulder long brown hair with a thick beard on his face and green eyes, wearing a gi. He did a few basic karate moves and kicks smiling as the crowd ate it all up.

"This is going to be great." he said smiling and playing more to the crowd with their cheers echoing around him, with Miyuki smiling.

"And his opponent, hailing from the Swiss Alps and a Sargent in the Swiss Army. Standing at 5'11 and weighting in at 200 pounds. With a Kengan Match record of 5 wins and 2 loses. Representing Swiss Banking International. 'The Mountain Dog.' Adolfus Ingold." Polka music began to play as a man dressed in a nice suit with a bowler hat on. He had blond hair and blue eyes with a clean shaven face. He walked out with a cane in hand and waved at the crowd as she said, "Sir, I need to take that cane from you before the match."

"Of course mine fräulein." he said offering it to her along with his hat, smiling at her. He turned to look at Norris and he saw that he was glaring at him with fury. The referee walked out to look at them and then put his hand in the air.

"You ready?" he looked at them and saw that they both got into a fighting stance with Norris fists clinched tightly, standing a few feet from him as Adolfus stood straight up with smile on his face with his hands behind his back. He looked at them both closely and then threw his hand down yelling, "FIGHT!" Norris swiftly moved forward with a punch, which Adolfus stepped out of the way and then dodged a high roundhouse kick from him.

"You really think that weak moves can beat me?" he asked him with a smug smile when suddenly he swung a chop at him striking Norris in the back of his head, knocking his senses out for a moment and staggered as Adolfus took hold of his hand before doing a swift kick to his ankles with a hand on the back of his head. Norris face was slammed right into the ring floor and Adolfus pulled away smirking saying, "That was a little to fast, I expected more from an American Action Star." He turned and began to walk towards the tunnel that lead to the back.

"And I thought this was a fight to the death." Norris' voice rang out and Adolfus turned around to see him standing up with his fists up, a few cuts on his face but other wise he looked fine. Norris cracked his neck and headed for him while Adolfus was left shocked from this. He ducked under a few punches from Norris and swiftly stepped back to avoid a round house kick only to have his opponent hit him with a back elbow to the side. "You know, I do my own stunts." Norris said looking at him smiling with his fists back up while Adolfus staggered a bit only to stand up straight.

"Well, remind me to ask for your autograph after i win." he said before moving forward and throwing a few punches, which Norris knocked away them before punching him a few times in the face smiling as Adolfus head moved back a bit until suddenly shooting forward, biting Norris on the hand. Norris winced as Adolfus looked him in the eyes before biting hard on his hand.

"Ahhhh, you bastard." Norris yelled out loud slamming his fist hard into his opponent's face a few times until he let go and looked at him with a piece of his own flesh in his mouth. Norris eyes widen as he watches Adolfus spit it onto the ground and looked him in the face with blood running down his face.

"I have good news, you taste terrible." he said with a wicked smile on his face and his teeth stained with blood from biting Norris, who was freaking out from this action.

"You must be some kind of freak." Norris said looking at the wound in his hand and then getting in a fighting stance again. Adolfus moved his hands from behind him, revealing super long nails with very sharp points on them.

"No, my name means noble wolf and so i fight like one." he said smirking before charging at him with his hand out in front of him and a rabid look in his eyes. Adolfus swiped at Norris with his claws and the look in his face threw him off, allowing the swiss man to swipe his other hand and make a few cuts on his leg. Norris winced and tried to step back only to have his opponent swipe at his throat, forcing him to stop it with his hand, the nails were only a few centimeters from piercing his neck.

'Damn it, he's really trying to kill me.' Norris thought struggling to keep his hand from cutting his throat as Adolfus looked at him with a wicked grin still painted on his face when he launched towards him and bite the air only a few inches from Norris' eye.

"You will be my meal." he said smirking and bit the air more around his face until Norris pushed him back with a strong shove, only to have Adolfus sink his teeth into Norris' arm and bit it hard, causing a lot of blood to spray out and Norris freaked out, slamming his fist into his head a few times until he knocked him loose only to see a tooth remaining in his arm. Norris stared at his arm and the tooth remaining in it as Adolfus looked at him with a massive bruise on his face, and a grin that would have made the Joker cringe. "You are very tough, so I will give you this one chance to quit and save yourself from being my dinner." he said and the crowd began to be silent, realizing what he was saying and they were all secretly hoping Norris gave up to spare them from seeing that happen. Norris looked at the injuries he had taken from the fight so far and gazed at the crowd before looking at the crazy man in front of him.

"You know, I played the hero in a lot of movies." Norris paused gazing at the crowd before glaring right at Adolfus and adding, "But right now, I need to end you right here, right now. So, bring it on you wolf bastard." Adolfus smirked and charged at him with rabid look in his eye burning hard as he swiped at Norris face and nearly clawed his eyes, but Norris swiftly knocked him in the mouth a few times with punches and then hit him square in the face with a round house kick. Yet Adolfus grabbed his leg in his mouth and dug his claws into it too. Norris winced in pain, but he didn't stop and knocked him back a few feet. Norris hopped up and did a quick kick to Adolfus crotch, making him yell out in pain.

"T-that was uncalled for." Adolfus said holding himself and feeling a lot of pain as Norris glared at him with his fists up to knock him around more.

"I have to disagree." Norris said punching him a few times in the face and elbowed forcing him into the wall, but Adolfus ducked under one of the punches and went for his neck. Norris saw this coming and kicked him hard in the side, forcing Adolfus back a few feet only to have Norris shove his fist into his mouth. Adolfus quickly bit down hard on his hand and sank his teeth into his flesh only for Norris to swiftly kick his feet out from under him. Adolfus fell to the ground with Norris still on top of him, forcing his fist deeper into his mouth, soon making Adolfus feel himself being choked by his fist and grabbed it to pull it out of his mouth in fear. "What's wrong, don't you like having meat in your mouth?" he asked him and shoved his fist harder in his throat and Adolfus bit out of instinct, but this made blood fill his throat and chocked him more as Norris glared into his eyes saying, "I have no idea how many people you have hurt or even killed with those teeth of yours. So, I'm getting rid of them." As those words left Norris' mouth, he slowly began to turn his wrist into his mouth and applied pressure on the back of his mouth. Adolfus realized what he was doing and grabbed his hand to try to stop him, but it was no use and soon a blood curtaling scream could be heard as Norris dislodged all of Adolfus' teeth from his gums. Blood filled his mouth and Norris' fist. The swiss man's eyes soon rolled into the back of his head. Norris pulled his hand out and stood up as the referee checked him out.

"The winner is Norris Cage by TKO." he said as the crowd roared out loud as Norris looked at the bloody face that was now Adolfus face and turned away from him, walking out of the ring as the crowd echoed through the room.

"Fucking freak, made me release the true me." he mumbled to himself as he looked at all his cuts and smiled as he walked on to the med bay saying, "I wonder what will happen with that Gentleman Fighter."

TBC

* * *

**THat is it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review telling me what you think.**


	11. future Shadow

**King Spike Draco here and here is the next chapter to Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. The third match with be in here and i hope you enjoy reading it.**

Chapter 11: Future Shadow.

The crowd were on edge from the last fight when Miyuki walked out smiling at them and the light shined on her as she spoke.

"Alright, let's move on to our next fight. Originally hailing from the US, here comes a veteran of the Kengan Matches, with having nearly 30 matches and winning them all. He's considered a fan favorite for the tournament and I can see why, standing at 6'3 and weighting in at 200 pounds. Representing Toshio Security, one quarter of the Toshio Square. 'The Regened' Yaju." She yelled as smoke filled the ring with the lights as he walked out wearing a pair of sweat shorts and battle shoes. He kept his hands behind his back and looked at the crowd with a smile on his face, taking deep breaths while waiting for his opponent. As he was standing there, Taaru was watching him from the tunnel with Kenta, who held his briefcase tightly in hand.

"Of course my family would have set something like that up." Kenta said looking at Yaju standing there for a few moments as he turned to looked down the tunnel, having his eyes meet Taaru's.

"It doesn't matter, I'll beat anyone in my way." Taaru said with his arms crossed and his eyes meeting Yaju's, who turned away from him to look at the other tunnel as Miyuki began to speak again.

"And his opponent, another veteran of the Kengan Matches with a record of 16 wins and 2 loses. Hailing from Mainland China, standing at 5'9 and weighting in a 179 pounds. Representing Xing International, 'Master Hunter.' Feng Chaing." Miyuki said smiling as music played hard in the area as he walked out from the smoke wearing a gold and black jump-suit with tape on his hands and fight shoes on his feet. Yaju smiled looking at his opponent who paid him no mind and walked over to the other side of the ring, turning to look at him before bowing. She looked at them both and smiled as the referee walked out to look at them both.

"Get ready." he said looking at them as Yaju stood still with his hands behind his back, smiling as Feng suddenly bent his knees to allow him to lower his center of gravity, his arms out right with his middle and pointer fingers pointing out with the rest of his hand in a fist. Seeing this made Yaju's eyes widen at what he saw and then the referee yelled, "FIGHT!" Feng suddenly appeared in front of Yaju in mid air with his arm already in mid swing, his fingers aimed at his head. Yaju's eyes widen before he used his arm to knock the attack away and throw a jab, only to see Feng's other hand aiming for him with a counter strike. He hit him square in the head and Yaju fell to the ground with Feng landing next to him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't play games." Feng said placing his fist into his hand and bowed once against before heading towards the tunnel as the referee looked at Yuja, adding, "He's dead, don't waste your time."

"Dead?" a voice called out making Feng stop in his tracks, making him turning to see Yaju standing up with a smile on his face with blood running down his forehead.

"B-but I struck you with my style's ultimate move, a..." Stunned after seeing Yaju still alive, Feng was interrupted.

"Jab to the temple with such speed and force it nearly fries the opponent's brain before they can even feel a thing." Yaju said smiling and looking at Feng, who was sweating as he didn't know how he could have guessed that in just a few seconds before saying, "I haven't faced someone in the Death Mantis Style in a few years, good to see it's still around." Feng clenched his teeth and charged at him, keeping low before thrusting his hand to throw another jab, but Yaju stepped out of the way and moved just out of place when Feng tried a back strike.

"Bastard!" Feng yelled, going for a leg sweep, yet it was useless as Yaju jumped over it and went for an axe kick out of nowhere. Feng saw this and did a few backflips to create space as the american thought, 'He's faster than i thought, he turned his head at the last second to prevent a deadly blow from hitting him.' Feng then charged at him with arms pulled back behind him and then he threw his right arm out to strike his side, only to meet with Yaju's swift kick, forcing him to duck under it. 'Got him.' Feng thought aiming to his spine with another jab. Yaju suddenly hit him with a back elbow and knocked him for a loop as he followed up with a chop to his back.

"You are very fast." Yaju said smiling at an annoyed looking Feng, who was on one knee to keep his hands out, showing he was ready for more. Yaju cracked his knuckles and then got into a fighting stance, smiling as he said, "I Think you've earned a real fight." Feng was suddenly met with a fist mere inches form his face and he could only duck to avoid it. He tried to move from where he was only to see Yaju keeping up with him, fustrating Feng and forcing him to do a twirl kick. It struck Yaju on the head and knocked him a few feet, which Feng took as a chance and rushed towards his opponent, throwing a few quick attacks at him, but Yaju blocked each one with his arms.

They continued to move around the ring, striking and blocking with Feng slowly getting tired, not being able to land many blows. Yaju went for a high chop and Feng ducked under it, seeing a chance to throw a jab at Yaju's hamstring. Yaju felt his whole leg seize up and Feng took his chance to hit him a few more times in his other leg and both his arms.

"How did he disable him so quickly?" Kenta asked shocked at the sight of Yaju being put in a state of helplessness while watching Feng standing there for a quick rest.

"He attacked his muscles in a special way that could disable his limbs." Taaru explained with a serious look on his face, watching the match to know who might be his future opponent. Feng panted looking at Yaju who stared back at him with a serious look on his face as Feng caught his breath.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble." Feng said placing his hands in a clap in front of him and then turned his arms to look at him with his hands together, his arms pulled back with a serious look on his face as he said, "So, today will be the end of your journey." He then thrusts his hands forward while Yaju took a deep breath and suddenly, Feng was kicked hard in the face.

Feng staggered shocked, followed by another kick to his stomach that launched him back, skidding against the ground before rolling to his feet with a fist appearing in front of him to strike his face. This sent Feng back a few feet and Yaju quickly followed up with more strikes, hitting him all over his body and ending with another roundhouse kick to knock him to the wall. Feng coughed up some blood and then coughed up even more when Yaju slammed his fist into his stomach, throwing him down, Feng looked up at the ceiling, only to have Yaju's foot to appear above him. A few seconds pass before Yaju slammed his foot into Feng's face and the arena fell silent as he slowly lifted his foot to show his opponent's bloody face. The referee ran over to him and knelt down, checking everything before looking up at the panting Yaju.

"Here is your winner by knockout, Yaju." he said as the EMTs raced out to look after Feng as Yaju began to walk out of the ring, walking through the tunnel and saw Taaru watching him walk towards him. Yaju saw that Taaru was shaking heavily and trying to put a brave face on.

"You better win, I want our real fight." he said smiling before walking past him. Taaru looked to teh ground as Kenta saw how his affiliated fighter was acting, worrying him.

"What's going on?" Kenta asked him, worried as he never saw Taaru act like this. Kenta wanted to know what was wrong with him out of nowhere.

"I-I could barely follow him." Taaru said staring at the ground and placing his hands on the wall, keeping his balance as he felt pressure on his chest and breathed heavily. While Taaru was dealing with the crude fact, Yaju walked around the corner and fell to a knee, breathing heavily as his vision became blurry.

"D-damn it, I didn't think I would have to use that move so soon in this tournament." he muttered, slowly getting up and holding his head before shaking it as he began to walk back down the hall while thinking, 'It's a good thing I don't have to fight for a while so I can refill.'

"Taaru, you have to snap out of it." Kenta yelled out as he glared at the green eyed man. Taaru stopped his shaking, looking at Kenta for a few moments and blinking a few times before shaking his head.

"Thanks I need that." Taaru said smiling, walking down a hall towards the locker room and he got in, changing into his fighting clothes and returned to stand next to Kenta smiling as he said, "Ready for a show?" Kenta smiled at him, nodding as he shook his hand and they stood there waiting for Taaru to be called out.

TBC

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this. Please leave a review to tell me what you think and stay tuned for the next chapter as it will be Taaru's first fight in the tournament.**


	12. Flexing Reflexe

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I'm back to write Kengen Ashura: Next Gen. I feel better and my mind has many more ideas for future matches of this tournament. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 12: Flexing Reflexes

Taaru was currently in his locker room, taping his hands up with bandages as he looked at the door where his employer stood, watching him with a worried smile on his face.

Trying to cheer up his employer, Taaru said "You need to relax." And then, the fighter stood up and walked towards him with a smile on his face, placing his hand on his shoulder before adding, "I'm not going to lose. Not until I get to him."

"But the guy you are facing won over 20 times in a row and is not none for standing down." Kenta said worried for Taaru who just walked down the hall to wait for his call. Kenta watched him until a figure appeared behind himself. Kenta could feel the individual, staring behind him. Turning to look at them, his eyes widened as he realized it was Shibo, smirking down to him.

"I hope you know what you're doing" he stated before turning around and walking away, making Kenta feel uneasy as the tall man added, "I want to see him reach the finals as much as he wants to kill me." Kenta sweated nervously as he watched Shibo walk away. Then he leaned against the wall while breathing heavily just from being close to the imposing fighter.

"H-how can a-a-a-a man like him be real?" Kenta asked himself as he tried to calm down and stand up to meet up with Taaru for his match.

Miyuki stood in the middle of the arena, ready to call out the next fighters while she watched all of the crowd cheering at her, soaking in their cheers and enjoying them calling out to her before she even started to announce.

"Okay. Our next match will host the young blood of a new member of the Kengan matches with only one match under his belt. Master of the new Kuma Style! Coming from Alaska of the United States of America, standing at 6'0 and weighting in at 210lbs. Representing Toshio Leasing."The Roaring Ursa." Taaru Mota!"  
She said and put her hand out while smoke filled the arena and metal music played as Taaru came out and did a few basic punches and kicks for the crowd to enjoy.

Then, Miyuki added "His opponent, coming from the wonderful country of Italy. Standing at 6'5 and weighting in at 269lbs. With a record of 24 wins and no loses. Representing Meraviglioso Hotel. "The Bronze Bull" Miguel Leone!" Carmen began to play while a figure appeared in the smoke and started to dance to it, spinning around and dancing as they followed the rhythm. Then, the figure revealed to be a man wearing a matador outfit along with a cape and hat.

The man had a rose in his mouth and looked at Taaru with a smug smile. Taking the flower out of his mouth, Miguel offered it to Miyuki, who blushed and took it from him as she sniffed it. She walked away from the area as the referee walked out to them and looked at both fighters, Taaru stood in his place with arms up in his normal stance with his fingers curled up to show his palms. Miguel was standing there with his cape, as if he was posing for a photography.

"Hey, no weapons!" the referee stated, Miguel looked back at him with a smile as he replied.

"It is not a weapon, it is a piece of cloth attached to my arm." Miguel extended his arm to the referee, the man looked it over and then called up to the judges.

"Alright, they say you can keep it so long as you don't hurt Taaru with it." the referee said and Miguel nodded, looking at Taaru and standing in front of with the smug smile still on his face.

Seeing that both fighters looked ready, the referee yelled, "FIGHT!" Taaru took his chance and moved forward with quick steps while having his hands up and ready to strike, watching Miguel closely for any move he may try to pull. Seeing he only stood there watching him, Taaru threw a punch only for Miguel to throw his cloth over his head. Taaru was blinded quickly and soon tripped, falling forward only to have a kick strike him in the face, sending him staggering back a few feet until he caught his balance and held his face in pain.

"Olay," Miguel said with a mocking tone before doing a few dance moves and move the clothes around, much to the crowds cheers as Taaru was starting to get mad.

"Asshole." Taaru said charging at him again and throwing a flurry of punches at Miguel, who continued to redirect them with the cloth and landing cheap shots whenever Taaru left an opening. This annoyed Taaru so much he started to swing his fists out with a fury Kenta could tell he had never seen before. He was getying worried as Taaru seemed to start to lose himself in this fight.

"I don't get what's going on." Kenta said to himself while watching the fight from the tunnel and looked nervous as he saw Miguel make Taaru look like a blind bull.

"That's simple." a voice called out and Kenta's eyes widened out of shock. He turned around and saw a pair of strong men walking up to him. He didn't know who these two were. But he could feel something was off with them as they were wearing suits.

"What do you want with me?" Kenta asked, putting up a fake glare and acting up brave in hopes they would think twice. This only made them chuckle at his faux attack, and they quickly cornered him against the wall.

"You see, our boss has a bet of a lot of money against Taaru." one of them said with a smirk plastered all over his face and Kenta instantly realized what they were trying to do. He looked at them with a serious look on his face and was about to say something when the other pulled out a gun with a silencer on it.

"You have to the count of three to quit or else..." he said rising the gun and pressing it against Kenta's head, making him gulp hard as sweat began to pour down his face while taking deep breaths. "One..." he started while Kenta blinked and his mind raced over what he should do to get out of this. In the area, Taaru got another kick to the side and glared at Miguel, who stood there.

"Is that all the great black horse of the tournament can do?" he asked smirking at his opponent while Taaru held his side, the kicks Miguel landed were slowly wearing him out. He breathed hard and stared at Miguel, but his attention was soon stolen by the tunnel, where he saw a pair of guys threatening Kenta at gun point.

"Two..." the guy said pushing it harder into his temple. Kenta silently prayed for a miracle to happen, closing his eyes when the guy opened his mouth to say, "Thr….." A hand wrapped around his neck and it was instantly snapped, killing the man while turning the gun away from Kenta.

The other guy pulled out his own gun and aimed it to whoever killed his companion, only to have a large hand wrap around his head. Kenta opened his eyes when he heard screaming coming from the guy and his eyes went wide when he saw that it was Shibo who was holding the guy in his hand.

The imposing man looked down at Kenta, who had a look of pure fear on his face. Shibo gave him a smile before crushing the guys head in an instant, silencing his screams with a sickening crushing sound.

"These two should have known better than to mess with Taaru, or his handler." Shibo said dropping the body of the guy and looked down at Kenta, who was cowering on the floor while feeling a darkness setting over him. Seeing Shibo over Kenta infurated Taaru as he was watching from the area. When Miguel saw what his opponent was looking at, he felt annoyed. Taaru was not paying attention to him.

"Don't act like your above me!" Miguel said throwing a punch at Taaru, who simply tilted his head to the side, dodging the punch.

"Hibernation: Level one." Taaru said before throwing a powerful punch of his own, slamming his fist into Miguel's face and following up with a kick to his side. Miguel was knocked off balance and staggered back before a punch to his stomach knocked the air out of him, and it was followed by a palm strike to his face. Miguel fell to the ground, barely conscious. Not losing an instant, Taaru delivered another palm strike to his face, knocking him out cold. The crowd was shocked as Taaru rose from his position and turned back to the tunnel, only to see a stunned Kenta by himself with no sign of Shibo even being there. The referee looked at Miguel for a few moments before standing up.

"The winner by knock out, Taaru Mota!" he said as Taaru walked out of the area as the crowd cheered loudly and EMTs looking at Miguel. Taaru walked up to Kenta, seeing he was shaking, the fighter put his hand on his employer's shoulder.

"Relax, your safe now." Taaru said to reassure kenta, who smiled back at him and stood up straight, walking with Taaru towards the locker room. Kenta let Taaru some time to be alone, but the moment the door closed, Taaru dropped to his knees. Holding his ribs while feeling sick as he threw up out of nowhere. 'S-shit, level one does this much damage?' Taaru thought, his vision started to get blurry and he held onto the wall.

"Told you your body needed more training." a voice said from out of nowhere and Taaru turned around to look for the owner, but he saw nothing more than what was already in the room, none else was there but him. Collecting himself, Taaru changed back into his normal clothes and walked out to meet up with Kenta.

"Hey, feeling better?" Kenta asked him smiling and wondered how he was feeling from the fight he had just gone through.

"Yeah, but I'm starving." he said holding his stomach, which growled on cue, making Kenta chuckle at the situation.

"Then come on, let's eat. This place makes free food for the participants." he smiled, leading Taaru off down the hall and they headed out, not noticing Shibo was watching them from the other end of the hall.

"He can use level one, as expected from your son." he said with his arms crossed and then vanishing into the shadows, letting them leave without noticing him.

TBC.

* * *

**There it is for that chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review telling me what you think of it. The next match will be a fun one.**


	13. New Style

Chapter 13: New Style.

The crowd was still in a roar. The fights from the first block awakened their excitement and were eager to see more. Miyuki stood in the middle of the area, looking at the crowd as shi smiled.

"Well, we've seen four great matches in this block" she said pausing to let them cheer more before she added, "So, let's move on to the next match. A man from the cold city of Moscow, a tough fighter with KGB training. Standing at 5'2 and weighting 135 pounds. With a record of 12 win and 0 loses and representing Putin Arms: "The Russian Octopus" Vald Fyodorovych!"

Smoke filled the arena and the lights flashed as a skinny man walked into the ring. He had short blonde hair and a hint of muscles on his skinny frame. He was weaing a pair of short tights and stood with his arms behind him while he looked at the cheering crowd.

"I dedicate this fight to the Mother land." he said waving at the crowd. Miyuki turned around and started the introduction for the next fighter.

"And his opponent, standing at 6'4 and weighting 265 pounds. He's coming from India after a twenty year long training in Japan. With a record of 30 wins and 1 defeat, representing Cola-Pop Co. "The Killer Pacifist" Raj Shan!" A man walked into the ring in an orange buddish robe. He was bald and held some beads in his hands, in a praying position while he walked on in a silent entrance before turning his head toward the crowd.

The referee approached him "Sorry, but I'll need you to hand me your beads until the fight ends." he said holding out his hand toward the fighter. Raj, who had his eyes closed, opened them, and placed the bead with a smile into the referee's hand, then he placed his hands together for another pray as he stared at his opponent, who stared back at him. Both men approached each other. Raj pulled his hands apart and got into a fighting stance with his clenched fist out in front while Vlad remained in place with his hands behind his back, looking intently at the bald man. The referee pocketed the beads and raised his hands up over his head, looking at both of them.

"Hmmmm, I wonder who will win this one" one of the fighters said grinning as he watched through a screen with his arms crossed and a look of excitement.

"FIGHT!" the referee yelled as he brought down his hand. Vlad suddenly launched himself toward Raj at blinding speeds, seemingly appearing in front of him in less than a second. Raj's eyes widened from the sudden attack. The shock made him react poorly, throwing a punch that was much weaker than it normally would have been. A smile appeared on Vlad's face as he dodged the attack and vanished from Raj's line of sight, confusing the bald man before a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. Raj gasped, trying to stop the move, only for Vlad's legs to wrap around his arm, pulling it back with enough force to dislocate Raj's arm as he added more pressure to the choke hold.

"Got you in my trap." Said the russian, squeezing tightly and pulling back on his opponent's arm at the same time. Raj struggled to break free of the hold with his only free hand. Sweat began to form on his face while Vlad smiled, pulling harder and making the larger man gasp out in pain from the hold.

"Huh, that's weird." a person in a V.I.P. area said watching the match, "How can he twist his body like that?"

"He's an ex assassin from the KGB." a man said grinnint from behind, watching the match with the younger man, who stared at him, waiting for an explanation, "He used to be a contoortionist from Russia who later joined the secret police force, training to kill people with his abilities. He is flexible enough to be able to do that without hurting himself." The young man nodded and turned his head toward the fight. The struggling Raj's face was turning red and the crowd watching the match started to yell excited.

"Give up before you pass out." Vlad said with a grin, holding him tightly and squeezing his neck with all the might of his body as he kept pulling on Raj's arm until it was nearly out of the socket. However, the bald man didn't stop to struggle.

"Bad move." the russian smirked and the crowd cheered loudly as Raj seemingly passed out. Vlad kept his smirk, looking at the free arm going limp when Vlad was suddenly struck in the back of his head. The russian felt dizzy and he loosened his grip slightly before another strike knocked him off the bald man. In his dizziness, Vlad looked up holding his head and his eyes widened when he saw it was Raj's foot what had struck him.

"You are not the only one with a flexible body." Raj declared, moving his leg down and moving his supposedly dislocated arm, he looked at a shocked Vlad saying, "I spent twenty years making a new fighting style mixing yoga and Judo." Raj got into his fighting stance and stared down a staggered Vlad, who stood up and put his fist up in front of him with a smile forming on his face.

"I finally get to have a fun fight." Declared the russian before his opponent charged towards him. Vlad leaned back to avoid the attack, he then rotated his hips and slammed his leg into Raj's head. This staggered him and left an opening for Vlad to try another submission, but Raj's reflexes allowed him to flip Vlad over his shoulder. He tried to follow up with a punch, but another kick to his shoulder this time made him back off. Vlad kicked up and looked at Raj, who stood smirking in a defensive stance.

"Don't underestimate me." Raj said charging again towards him, throwing a punch, but Vlad again stepped to the side to avoid it, but he was caught off guard with a punch to the stomach and then a hard elbow made him stumble back. Vlad felt blood running down his face and he looked a Raj smiling wide, licking the blood, a huge grin formed on the russian's face.

"Yeah!, now this is a fight!" Vlad said charging at his opponent, Raj threw another punch at him. Vlad once against vanished from his line of sight, shocking him before letting out a loud yell in pain with a sudden punch to his kidney. Dropping to his knee, Raj was stunned by the hit and was helpless as he watched Vlad walking out in front of him. "I now have you where I want you." Said the russian while cracking his knuckles and slowly started to punch Raj across the face, smirking with the bruises forming on his face and the crowd fell silent from the brutal attack. Raj forced his hands up to try blocking some of the blows and Vlad turned to punching him in the chest a few times with blood running from Raj's lips..

"This fight is over." the fighter said turning away from the screen and out of the room, stopping at the door, "never make Raj taste his blood." Vlad continued to punch his chest and stomach only to feel them slowly getting tighter, not giving to his attacks and confusion filled his head when he noticed this, only for the larger fighter to snag him in a massive choke hold. Vlad was not ready for this and tried to pry open his grip to get away, but Raj just ignored his struggle and stood up. This forced Vlad to his tip toes and struggled harder with the breath leaving his body, struggling more to free himself. But Raj's height made it harder than normal and the bald man arched his back to keep him off the ground even more, Vlad felt himself fading and the world going black. The russian fell limp from the lack of air and hung in Raj's arm, but when the referee was about to check on him. Raj used all his strength suddenly and a sickening cracking sound could be heard through the arena. Raj let go of Vlad, who fell to the ground with a loud thud and the referee checked on him. He gasped looking at Raj walking towards the tunnel and shook his head to clear it.

"The winner by TKO, Raj!" The referee yelled out before the EMTs rushed past the silent man and the crowd was left in a state of shock from this. Raj remained in his trance until reaching the back of the tunnel.

"W-what the?" he said looking around in shock and confustion as the fighter walked up to him smiling wide. "What happened to Vlad?" Raj asked the fighter, but his answer came from the image of Vlad being carted by the EMTs to he hospital of the island. "D-did I lose it again?" he asked with a worried look on his face as the fighter patted his back.

"Yeah, and I knew I wanted to see you again." the fighter said, and turning to look at the tunnel, he streched and got ready for his match with a smile. "You are the reason I came to this fucking tournament,"

TBC


	14. Blazing Speed

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Kengan Ashure: Next Gen. Sorry for the long wait, came down from a sudden sickness thanks to Denver's weather dropping from 100 to snowing in less then three hours. Anyway, enjoy****.**

Chapter 14:Blazing Speed.

The crowd was still shocked after the last fight and they didn't look ready for more, but Miyuki stood in the middle of the ring as she stared at them.

"Vlad is being cared for by our doctors and we will give report on his condition later. But the tournament must continue." Loud salsa music began to play and the lights turned off as smoke filled the ring, "Hailing from Brasilia, Brazil, our next fighter comes from the world of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. Standing at 6'3 and weighting in at 235 pounds. With a record of 5 wins and no loses. Representing San Jose Saba Schools: "The Amazon Brute." Jose Rocha!" The man who talked to Raj walked out, doing a few high kicks and bouncing around, showing how strong he was. He wore baggy shorts to show off his muscles as he smiled to the crowd.

"Don't worry. I'll show all of you a good time." he smiled and played to the crowd while looking at Miyuki, who smiled and turned back to the crowd.

"And his opponent: From the city of love. Standing at 6'2 and weighting in at 201 pounds. With a record of 13 win and 0 loses. Representing The Paris School of Art. "The Dashing Fighter" Charles Jean!" the French national anthem played as a man walked out in a fencing uniform, but he lacked a saber. He wore a head gear as a mask and he turned to his opponent.

"I would understand if you wanted to call the match off to prevent your pride from being hurt." Charles said staring at Jose, who looked back at him smiling.

"Oh, cocky son of a bitch are you?" Jose bounced around the area and felt ready to fight as the referee walked up to them.

"Fighter's, ready?" he asked them as Jose got into a basic fighting stance while Charles placed his right hand in front of him flat pointed towards Jose, while his left hand was placed behind his back. "FIGHT!" Jose moved forward only to jump back by reflex. Something was wrong. It took a moment to notice his ear was cut. His eyes widened and he looked at Charles, who held his hand out.

"You miss something?" he asked stepping forward and Jose had to back off just as a cut appearwd on his cheek near his eyes.

"How did you do that?" Jose asked looking Charles over, scanning every last inch of his opponent, and his eyes narrowed. He was not being able to clearly figure out what the french man just did. Charles smiled stepping forward and the brazilian moved back, his eyes widening in shock at how a long cut formed across his torso. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what he should do. His back hit the area wall and Charles saw him stop, smiling wide he sprinted and Jose ducked under his opponent. The brazilian rolled out of the way and turned to see in shock that the french man's hand pierced the wall.

"You're faster than i thought." Charles said pulling his hand out and turned to look at Jose, who was sweating a little and stared at him. He still could't figure out what could be going on with this fighter. Charles took the chance and stepped forward, another cut appeared on Jose's chest. Stepping back from his attacker, Jose looked at his cuts on his body and a smile appeared on his face.

"So, that's how you did it." he said as Charles stepped forward for an attack, but this time, the brazilian remained in place and soon his hand shot out of nowhere. Grabbing his opponent's hand and shocking the frenchman with the grab. A smile lit on Jose's face. "You trained your body to move your hands like blades and cut anything with your thrusts."

"Oui, but there's more than just that." Charles said smirking when he took his left hand from behind him and swiped it towards Jose, forcing him to let him go and back off. But the smile was still spread across the brazilian's face and he stood there with his arms out calling him out to attack.

"Well then, on guard Frenchie." Jose said, enraging Charles. The frenchman charged at him with both his hands ready to thrust forward. Jose stepped back, careful to not get cut or hit by Charles attacks. He scanned his movements and noted how he was moving. Seeing that the brazilian was paying too much attention to his arms, Charles used his foot to suddenly kick Jose's foot from under him and knocked him back. Seeing this as his chance, the frenchman moved forward to thrust his hands out towards Jose's throat, but the brazilian just watched him with a smirk on his face.

"You fucked up this time." Jose said, slamming his shins into Charles neck and wrapping his arms around the attacking limb, pulling him hard into a triangle choke. The frenchman's eyes widened in shock, and Jose smirked while trying to force the breath out of his opponent's lungs. Charles did not take this well and instantly thrusted his right hand towards Jose's neck. Seeing this, Jose pulled his neck back to hide from the attack, but his eyes widened with pain as blood spilled all over the floor. Looking up, Jose saw Charles stabbing his leg and was trying to rip a large gash into the limb. The brazilian let go and rolled away. After cheking his leg, Jose looked back up at Charles, who smirked in response.

"You left your guard open, so I took my chance." Charles said putting his blood covered hand in front of him, and with a swift motion, he threw it down, letting the droplets hit the ground. This action made Jose realize who he was fighting, and a smile appeared on his face.

"You are a fencer who trained to make his moves work for unarmed fights." Jose said cracking his knuckles as he stared at Charles. The frenchman smiled back at him as his hand went behind his back, before charging at Jose again. The brazilian stepped back, watching his moves for a few more moments, before his eyes flashed in excitement. Charles was thrown back by this and Jose took this opening to slip behind him, wrapping his arms around the frenchman's own. This motion made Charles's arms to move out of place, then Jose wrapped his legs around him, securing his opponent and pulling his arms back, which caused massive pain in Charles's arms.

"Quit, and I'll let you go." Jose said holding his opponent tightly as he pulled harder, causing even more pain to shoot through the frenchman's body. But Charles refused to give up, his eyes bugging out and his teeth clenched tightly. Charles took a step forward, and then another, confusing Jose to pull back on his arms, making him yell out in even more pain. Suddenly, Charles charged backwards and Jose realized what he was doing, frantically pulling back on his arms harder. But it was no use and his opponent slammed his back into the wall, pressing Jose hard against the wall and nearly knocking him out. He held the frenchman tightly and pulled harder on his arms to force him to give up, forcing grunts of pain to escape Charles mouth as he clenched his teeth tighter.

"Ji." Charles yelled out running back and slamming Jose into the wall again, moving forward and charging back to do it a third time. Jose held on, wincing from his back slamming into the wall and holding his arms with even more force. Charles shook his head hard, forcing himself to ignore the pain and ran back to slam Jose into the wall. Charles moved forward and staggered, his face red from the pain he was in but he was not quitting. He looked up at the crowd, hearing them cheer him on, and he started to charge backwards for a fifth try to break free from the hold.

"Desculpe." Jose muttered and pulled with all his might, then, two loud popping sounds where heard through the arena. Charles stopped in his tracks screaming in pain as he looked at the ceiling before falling forward on the ground. Jose let him go and stood up, looking down at him while the referee looked him over.

"The winner by knock out, Jose Rocha!" the referee yelled out, then he called for help as Jose turned to walk through the tunnel, walking past the EMTs and looking at the end where Raj was standing, watching him walk away from the ring.

"So, was that as fun as you thought it would be?" Raj asked. A disappointed look spread across his face.

"Nope, he was much weaker than I thought." Jose said turning and walking down the hall. Leaving a confused Raj there and a smile appeared on his face. "But him not giving up was a great show." Jose said as he continued, walking past Abyss who watched him go across the hall and leave before turning around to head towards the ring, where his match was about to start.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next chapter will have plot build before we resume the matches.**


	15. Walking into the Abyss

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. We will learn a little more on the man known for a Abyss, along with a little more on another fighter.**

Chapter 15: Walking into the Abyss.

"Well, that was an interesting match up, let's move on with a man whose only known info is that he comes from the middle east and works for Global Oil Co. Standing at about 5'9, he is Abyss!" she said, pointing to the tunnel while no music played. A figure draped in cloth slowly walked towards the ring as the crowd fell silent watching him walk towards the center, he stood there making Miyuki shiver as she felt his gaze on her. "A-and his opponent, hailing from Hungary and representing National Airlines. Standing at 6'7 and weighting 297 lbs. "The Hun Warlord." Mergit Sliski!" loud rock music played and smoke filled the ring as the crowd started to cheer. A large figure slowly walked out to the ring, wearing a brown shirt with matching pants and boots.

"So, he's my opponent?" Mergit asked looking down at Abyss, who stared back at him without showing any sign of fear. The referee walked up to them and looked at both for a few moments before raising his hand over his head.

"Ready?" he said, suddenly feeling a little of unease when Abyss took a glance at him before throwing his hand down, "Fight!" Mergit charged at him, his large size casted a shadow over Abyss as he swung his hand at the smaller fighter. Blood started to pour onto the ground and the crowd was shocked. Mergit took a look at his right hand, his ring and pinky fingers where gone.

"The hell?" he yelled out of shock, noticing Abyss standing behind him. He watched the figure open his hand, letting the two fingers fall to the floor. The crowd was even more shocked. Enraged, Mergit charged at his opponent and swung his other fist to him. Suddenly, Abyss vanished from his line of sight and Mergit was left in shock as more blood fell and all his fingers in his left hand were on the ground behind him. Mergit turned around to see Abyss slowly turning towards him before charging himself. "Wait, i give..." Mergit couldn't finish. Blood sprayed from his mouth and Abyss stood behind him with the tongue clinched in his fingers. The referee placed his hand over his stomach to stop himself from puking and watched Mergit fall to the ground on his back, covering his mouth in a chance to stop the bleeding.

"T-the winner by TKO. Abyss!" he said covering his mouth and running out of the area with EMTs rushing while Abyss tossed the severed tongue on Mergit chest walking towards the tunnel while the crowd had their eyes glued on him with fear and awe mixed in their gaze. From the top of the seats, Kenji had watched the whole fight and his eyes narrowed looking at Abyss walking out of the area.

"Why is someone like him fighting here?" he asked himself feeling something was off about this whole thing about Abyss while his mind filled with other things.

"What are you doing here?" a voice called out and Kenji turned to look with a smile on his face seeing Taaru was walking over to him as he ate a large slab of meat in his hand.

"Master, how are you feeling after that match?" Kenji asked with a smile and watched him stop just in front of him.

"I told you, I'm not your master until after the tournament," Taaru said taking a huge bite of his meat and chewed it, looking at the young man, "and just fine. Kenta is working on a huge order of meat for me tonight."

"You really love your meat." Alia's voice rang out and they both turned to look at her walking down the tunnel with her hands in her pockets. "Am i enterrupting?" she asked and looked at Kenji, giving him a wink, making him blushed bright red. Seeing this, Taaru turned around and was about to leave the two of them be when the lights turned off.

"After that last fight, let's continue this roll with the next fighters. Hailing from Santiago City, Chile. He is the oldest fighter in the Kengan matches history at 80. Standing at a massive 6'8 and weighting 286 lbs, representing the Toshio Square. "Straight Fist." Nathan Tradway!" Miyuki said as loud rock music played and smoke filled the ring as a very tall man with grey hair walked out calmly in a white t-shirt, blue sweat pants, and green shoes with his hands in his pockets. Taaru and Alia looked confused seeing him walk in like that at his age, but out of the corner of his eye, Taaru saw a look of pure terror spread across Kenji's face.

"I'm glad to be here for all of you to enjoy the fight." Nathan said waving out to all of the crowd smiling wide while Miyuki looked at him confused on why he was there too.

"And his opponent from the great white north. Hailing from the Canadian Yukon. Standing at 7'0 and weighting 358 lbs. Representing The Yukon Gold Mining, with a Kengan match record of 10 wins 0 loses. "The Human Disaster." Bret Storm!" She called out as loud music played with a large figure walking out in jeans and boots, a large red beard and a serious look on his face. His eyes locked on Nathan and a smirk spread across his face.

"What are you doing geeser?" he asked putting his hands on his hips and looked at him with a mocking look on his face. "Get out of here before I break you in half with my bare hands."

"Well, let's see what happens in the match." Nathan said smiling, looking at his opponent with his hands placed in his pockets. The referee looking at both men for a few seconds lifting his arm.

"Fighters ready?" The referee asked them as they stared each other and then threw his arm down, "FIGHT!"

"Say goodbye to you denchers." Bret yelled out moving forward and pulling his arm back while Nathan looked at him closely.

"Hmmm, 3 percent should be enough." Nathan thought before suddenly grabbing Bret's fist mid attack in his left hand and then struck Bret in the chest three times in less than a second. Bret's eyes became cloudy and he fell to the ground after Nathan let go of his hand. The referee looked at him and then stood up.

"The winner by knock out, Nathan Tradway." the referee yelled out looking at Bret. Nathan walked back towards the tunnel while Miyuki walked out with a look of shock on her face, watching the old man walk back into the back, shaking her head she stood in the middle of the area.

"And there you have it folks, the first day of the Annihilation Turnament has finished with the first eights fighters moving on to the next round. The kind "Gentleman Fighter.' Nigel Gordon, the intince 'Kick-Man' Norris Cage. the powerful 'Reneged' Yaju. the black horse "Shadow Ursa.' Taaru, the peaceful "Killer Pacifist," Raj Shan, the technincal "Amazon Brute." Jose Rocha, the twisted Abyss, and the shocking "Straight Fist" Nathan Tradway. All of them have moved on to the second round. Please come back to see the next eight fights to see the rest of the tournament shaping up." The crowd cheered with the end of the first night and started to head off to their suits to relax from the fighting, Taaru looked from the ring to Kenji, who started walking away from them.

"Kenji, who was that?" Taaru asked, drawing his attention as Alia pressed further "Yeah, who was that old man?" Kenji stopped and turned to look back at them.

"It's personal." was all that came from Kenji before resuming his way, leaving both of them confused on what was going on with him leaving after the match.

"Taaru, your order has been set and it's waiting for us in the dinning area." Kenta said walking up to him and smiling when he noticed Alia looking at him. "Oh, did you make a friend?"

"Yeah, sure." Taaru said walking past Kenta as he finished his meat and left Kenta confused, Alia was looking at him with a sweet smile.

"I should go, see ya later." she said turning around and walking way from them, making Kenta even more confused before shaking his head and follow after Taaru with another figure watching them from the shadows.

* * *

"Well, everything seems to be going as planned." Gou said sitting in his box as he looked at the matches from his seat and a glass of wine resting comfortably in his hand with his three sons sitting with him.

"Three of our fighters have moved on and one will face Taaru in the next round." Kia said smiling looking over the bracket.

"And we still have four more set up in the second one." Seto said smiling looking at the next set of matches and was seemingly getting ready for an unknow plan with the door slowly opening. "Oh, and here's one of our aids right now." He said smiling looking at the doors and the figure walked in closing it behind them.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I have more plot twists planned for the rest of the tournament with a big one set to near the end.**


	16. Calming Tention

**Hey,King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. No real fighting in this chapter, just building to the next day with a few twists pushed in for good measure. Please enjoy.**

CHapter 15: Calming Tension.

Kenta stood by the tunnel waiting for Miyuki with letting Taaru head on his own to get his meal, his mind racing on what he should say to her or what he would say with his mind slipping back to what happened on the boat bringing a smile on his face. Soon, he heard footsteps and he turned to see Miyuki walking towards him in her dress.

"Miyuki, you where great." Kenta said drawing her attention towards hima dn she turned to him with a small smile on her face.

"Thanks a lot, you really think so?" she asked him looking at him rubbing her arm and locking eyes with him, making him gulp rubbing his own arm.

"Y-yeah, but why didn't you tell me you were here?" he asked her smiling and she turned away form him with a sigh, hiding her frown from him.

"T-that's a personal reason," she said looking back at him with her smile back from her moment of sadness and she looked him over in his suit. "W-would you like to have a dinner with me?" she asked him and he smiled wider, looking at her and taking her hand to let her lead the way. She giggled wrapping her arms around him and walking with him, failing to notice her placing a tracker on his sleeve.

* * *

The crowd all left the area to their suits while the fighters went to another hotel where they were catered to by the best of all things from food to spa, and even a hospital area with the best doctor that would keep their mother shut from all the stuff that happened on the island. Vlad and Mergit were both still in critical condition with doctors looking at them all while a dentist was in the middle of fixing all of Adolfus's teeth. From all the doctors on the group, a figure was watching them with a smile spread acrossed his face.

"Sir, we need you to check on the patiens." a nurse said looking at him and he turned to look at her with his smile still shown on his face.

"Oh, sure." he said turning towards her, his long black hair flairing into the wind and following the girl with his eyes on all of the injuried in the place. "Just taking in all the wonderful music."

* * *

In the dinning area, a crowd of crew and fighters looked in aw with a mountain of meat placed on a table with a single person seated at it with them watching him eating all he could while chugging at some water on the side next to him.

"There is no way he could eat all that?" Nigel asked looking at Taaru with a look of shock with his own nose bandaged from the fight he had earlier in the day.

"I bet he will." Jose chimed in watching him eat a large steak and taking a drink of his beer in hand while he watched with the others.

"Yeah, I just wish he would have some manners." Norris said looking at the man eating so much while he cute his steak and chased it after with some wine. As they were watching Taaru enjoying his meal, Raz was in the middle of one of his meditation and hearing them praise so much animal murder was slowly getting to him.

"Why must they turn such a thing into a specticle?" he asked with his annoys slowly bubbling up and was close to snapping when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Be calm, tune out the world." the voice said and Raz let out a light sigh, returning to his pose in his meditation and letting the others enjoy themselves for the night.

* * *

Gou sat in his suite looking down at the others in the fighters hotel sipping on his whisky and sighing from all of the stuff that had happened through out the day.

"Father, you should really relax." Seto said standing behind in looking down at his father, a smile spread across his face. "All of our plans have been set in motion and well on the way to keep the president's power with us."

"But Kenta is not with us and he might get hurt." Gou said sipping his whisky and looking back to his eldest son with a series look on his face. "The power is not really worth it if Kenta is not here to enjoy it with us."

"Relax father." Seto said patting his shoulder and showing his still smiling face to keep his father calm. "I'm sure by the end of this tournament Kenta will be more then happy to join us to make our group a Hexagon." Gou returned to looking out the window, his sons words helping him feel a little more at ease.

* * *

"Man, I just love pools." Allia said smiling relaxing in her bikini on at lawn chair with her two suporvicers watchign her with a not book while others looked at her smiling at her slik body on view for them all to see.

"You should really be careful around these animals." a voice called out and Allia turned to see a girl just a few ages then she was looking at her in her buisness suits and glasses looking down at her.

"Oh, aren't you Kenki's company lady?" Allia asked looking at her smiling and she blushed looking down at her, seeing her body in full view while fixing her glasses.

"Y-yes i am, and I have been looking for him every where since he's fighting tomorrow." she said looking around and saw him no where while Allia thought it over really carefully on when she saw him.

"You know, I haven't seen him since the last match where he was acting weird." she said thinking it over drawing the girl's attention.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked her confused and Allia explained how he was acting while the final match happened and that he had vanished soon after, confusing the girl and making her even more worried.

* * *

Kenta smiled looking at Miyuki across the table where they had while and steak while she was in the middle of her prime rib. Eating it slowly, Miyuki looked at him staring at her making her giggle.

"What?" she asked him covering her mouth and turning away from him as Kenta simply smiled wider to her looking at her.

"Just enjoying have a little more time with you." he said sipping his wine and she giggled, sipping her own wine while holding her glass up to him. Kenta smiled clanging his glass with hers and smiling at her enjoyed the evening he was having with her while a figure watched them from a few tables away.

* * *

After a long day of fighting and some of the night to relax from all the trouble with everything that had happened from the events of the tournament, many of the fighters and crowd were already fast asleep in their rooms. Nathan was not one of them as he stood on top of the roof with a smile on his face and letting the wind blow across his face when Kenji appeared behind him and a smile formed across his face.

"I was wondering when you would join me up here." Nathan said turning to look at the young man who looked back at him with annoyed look on his face staring at him.

"Why are you here old man?" Kenji asked his arms crossed in front of him and staring daggers at Nathan, who took notice of how he was acting.

"What do you mean, I was hired for a job." he said smiling looking at Kenji and saw he was not buying what he was saying. "That is the honest truth, with one other thing I needed to set up with you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Kenji asked not letting his guard down and Nathan looked back at him slipping his hands into his pockets.

"A marraige had been arranged for you and I was told to tell you while I was here." Nathan said watching Kenji's eyes widen shock and his mind racing on what he should do when Nathan turned back to look out at the night sky. "I'll talk to you tomorrow about it after your match about the details." Kenji was left stunned and gritted his teeth walking off the hotel roof with a heavy mind, leaving Nathan alone to enjoy the wind when a sound suddenly drew his attention.

* * *

Kenta rested soundly laying on his bed with Miyuki laying next to him, their naked bodies twisted around with each other in an after love making cuddle sleep. The window opened from the outside and a figure slowly stepped in, hidden in the night walked towards the bed where the two were sleep looking at Kenta while standing over him. They slowly lifted their hand and pointed towards the young man sleeping peacefully. A second hand wrapped around theirs and the figure was draw out of focus by a looming figure.

"Now now, let's not desturbe the happy couple." Nathan said pulling the figure out of the room through the window and the two of them stood across from each other on the porch inches from each other. "I know what your planning, but I won't like to have to fight you." The figure looked him over and narrowed their eyes as they started to do a stare down.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I have big matches set in the next round of matches. I have a poll for a question for the fans.**

**Should i make a sequel season?**

**Yes.**

**No.**


	17. Fueling the Fire

**Hey, King Spike Rules herehere is the next chapter to the Kengan Ahsure: Next Gen. The tournament will start back up in her with the match with Taaru's student. Oh, and a poll is set up asking about a fic I had in mind.**

Chapter 17: Fueling the Fire

Nathan and the figure looked at each other while the moonlight illuminated them. A smile was still on the older man's face. The figure glared at him before tossing a smoke bomb to he ground. Nathan took his eyes off of him for a moment and the figure was gone.

"He was no beginner" Nathan said coughing, then he saw Kenta moving around in the bed and his eyes widened. Kenta sat up letting out a light yawn and taking a look at the porch, not noticing anything weird before laying back down on the bed, cuddling Miyuki. Nathan let out a long sigh as he hanged from the porch and slowly began to climb to the top in a away an old man should not be moving. Getting to the top, he cracked his back and looked back down to the room. "Something is happening here, and I don't like it."

Taaru was sleeping in his bed, sweat was forming on the fighter's face. He was tossing and turning as his mind was filled with images. In his dream Taaru stood there, naked in a blizzard and in front of a giant gate with a roaring bear locked on it.

"Why can't I open it?" Taaru asked himself as he took a glance at his bloodied hands, his broken bones showed that his effort into trying to break through it with force was doing nothing. A figure appeared behind him and looked at him with a disappointed look on their face.

"The cage that holds the true power of the Ursa style can't be broken just by a half of the key." the figure said and Taaru turned to look at them with a look of fury.

"How can you say that?!" The fighter yelled at the figure. His anger was getting the better of him, "Shibo can't be beaten until I get it!"

"And you're half way there." the figure said, fading into the wind and leaving a confused Taaru reaching out for them.

"No, give me the answer!" Taaru yelled out when a bright light shined into his face. He shot up in his bed, looking around to see he was in his room and the sun was shining through the window onto his face. A knock at the door soon drew his attention towards it asking, "Who's there?"

"Your morning wake up call order by Kenta." a man's voice said from behind the door and Taaru calmed down hearing that. "He said that you should meet him at the front desk for breakfast and talking." Taaru let out a groan and got out of bed only to suddenly lose his balance.

"Damn" Taaru said on his knees, looking at the ground with blurred vision. It seems that his match from the other day is still affecting him. "N-need more training and meat." Taaru said forcing himself up and slowly began to get ready for today.

Kenta fixed his tie, staring at Miyuki, who was in the middle of brushing her hair, bringing a smile to his face.

"Hey, Miyuki." he called out to her and she turned to look at him with a sweet smile to show she was listening to what he was saying. "After the tournament, w-would you like to hang out more?" Her smile faded for a moment and she glanced at the mirror for a few moments, her mind was busy on something and Kenta was feeling he might have been moving too soon on anything with her. Then, she turned back with a smile.

"I would like that." she answered him and he nodded with a smile. Standing from the bed, h headed for the door but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek as he headed out of the room, happy. Miyuki's smile faded once again when her door close and she looked into the mirror with a sigh, "If we both survive the tournament, then we can think of the future." Kenta shot her a look of confusion and and blush forming on his face.

"I'm sure I'll win." Kenta said proudly, "And when I do, i'll make sure you'll be taken care of." Miyuki looked to the ground, her mind racing on what she was thinking and then she stood up flashing him a smile.

"I'd like that." she said, walking to the bathroom, kissing him while she walked by and then closed the door behind her. Tears forming in her eyes as her mind filled with thoughts on what was happening at the tournament. "Oh, Kenta, please forgive me when this is all over."

Kenji was in the middle of his room with his sponosor, she was on her computer, looking through some programs and then looking at him in his motion capture suit.

"Alright, we should get your baseline speed and striking power before you fight anyone." she told him smiling with a hint of blush on her face, looking at the suit that hugged his body. But Kenji's mind was too focused on the conversation he had with Nathan the night before and jumped when he felt a touch on his arm. "S-sorry, i just wanted to see you do some moves." she said looking up at him and he stared at her for a few moments before smiling.

"Oh, sure." he said standing in his fighting stance and let her give the word on, which he then did a flurry of punches and kicks, moving like a liquid with every movement he did until he stopped and turned back to her. She had a shocked expression on her face. "What?" he asked her with confusion.

"Y-you moved faster than the motion capture can keep up" she said showing the computer had not followed him and he gazed at her for a moment, blushing before trying to do it slower this time.

Taaru had a large platter of meat once again in front of him and was eating his meal while Kenta was watching him with his own breakfast as he smiled.

"What got you in such a good mood?" Taaru asked him, ripping a piece of his steak from the bone and chewing it hard while looking at him.

"N-nothing." Kenta said as he kept smiling, "Just had a nice night with a friend of mine." Kenta continued to eat his breakfast and soon found himself looking back at Taaru eating his meat. "So, what are you planning on doing after you get your revenge?"

"Not sure." Taaru said ripping more meat from his steak, tossing the bone to an empty plate, grabbing another one and biting into it with a smile on his face.

"Well, I do have an idea I could get you." Kenta said eating his breakfast, but stopped when Taaru shot up from his eat, his eyes were narrowing. A shiver went down Kenta's spine and he slowly looked behind himself to see Shibo standing behind him with a wicked grin on his face.

"I see you still have a diet like he did." Shibo said smirking at them. After hearing him, Kenta gelt that something was off with the comment and he then noticed fresh blood on Shibo's hand.

"Well, we could fight here and skip to the finals of the tournament." Taaru said not backing down and glaring daggers at him. Kenta now was the one shooting up.

"Hold up, you know you can't fight outside the area or the tournament is canceled instantly." Kenta said looking at both fighters as sweat formed on his face, looking at them both and hoping that this was enough for them to calm down.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to ruin the main event, if you survive." Shibo said turning around and walking off towards the dome, adding "Your boss has some big balls." Kenta slumped into his seat, letting out a long sigh of relief and turned to see Taaru still standing. His eyes and mind locked onto the man walking away, not taking his seat until he was clearly out of sight and resuming his meal with Kenta. Shibo continued to walk with a smile still on his face, walking past a room with a figure's bloodied body laid from the night before.

"I should remind the boss of our deal." a wicked smile formed on his face with fang like teeth as he added, "No one is allowed to touch him outside of the matches."

Fireworks flew to the sky with the crowd roaring in excitement, looking at the area with Miyuki standing in the center of the ring. Many of the other day's fighters were seated to watch the matches of their potential future opponents. Miyuki looked around at all the crowd as they cheered loudly.

"Good day ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second half of the first round of the Kengan Annihilation Tournament!" she said smiling as the screams increased in intensity. "We have eight action packed matches planned for today with 16 world class fighters. Now, let's get it started!"

TBC.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter, and please tell me what you think of it. The next roundof matches will start soon as the tournament continue. The poll is two yes and one no.**


	18. Youthful Rage

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next match for the tournament. It will be a very intraesting one and please enjoy the show. Please vote.**

Chapter 18: Youthful Rage.

Miyuki stood in the area, smiling at everyone in the crowd as their cheers echoed through the dome. She took a deep breath to soak in the feeling of the moment.

"Alright, let's get this started! Our next fighter comes young at his 17 years old and he's here to show what he can do in his first match. Standing at 5'3 and weighting 220 lbs. Representing Nako Gaming Company, and hailing from Santiago City, Chile. "The Walking Hazard." Kenji Glassman!" Hard rock music played out as the crowd cheered. Kenji slowly walked out of the tunnel as smoke filled the area. He looked around nervously, the fuel he had the other night had died a little and he smiled at the crowd. He wore fingerless fighting gloves, fighting feet protectors, and green and orange fighting shorts with a biohazard symbol on the left leg and a radiation one on the right. The crowd cheered a little after looking at him while Taaru was staring at the young man from the top along Kenta, who was sitting next to him.

"Let's see what you can do kid." Taaru said under his breath, watching while he ate a large piece of meat, staring down at the area. Nathan watched from the back in his own room, looking at the t.v. as smile formed on his face.

"And his opponent, coming from Thailand and considered the best fighter in the country's history. He has come to prove his strenght. Standing at 6'4 and weighting 200 lbs. With a record of 34 win and 0 loses. Representing Kenzuto Power Company. "The Tiger Man." Apinya Paithoon!" Miyuki said. Rock music played and a man walked out from the other tunnel. He had a dark skin tone, long black hair and sharp green eyes, wearing fighting tape on his hands and feet along with battle trunks.

"I'm sorry you had to be in this fight." Apinya said as he looked at Kenji's nervousness and letting out a long sigh before putting both his arms up in front of him. Kenji noticed his stance and put his hands up in front of him as his eyes slowly focusing on Apinya, who matched him with his own gaze. The referee looked at both men and lifted his arm over his head.

"Fighters, ready?" he asked them both and saw they were ready. Throwing his arm down, he yelled "FIGHT!" Apinya launched an attack towards Kenji, closing the gap between them much to Kenji's shock, forcing the young man to go defensive. Blocking an onslaught of punches from Apinya, pushing him back while he peaked through his arms to see how the taller man was fighting. He watched all the movements of his strikes, stepping back from each one of them and collecting info on his opponent.

"There!" Kenji said throwing his first punch and it slipped through Apinya's moves, hitting him hard in the stomach and launching him a few feet away. Apinya rolled on the ground a few times before stopping himself on his knee, he stared at Kenji in pure shock.

"Hmmm, he's different than the others I have fought." Apinya said, getting to his feet and putting his hands in front of him, starting a stare down between them. They glared at each other for some time before Apinya charged toward him. Throwing punches, which Kenji easily dodged and parried as his eyes followed every move, and then, added a few punches of his own. Making Apinya look weak. Kenji threw a jab at his jaw, only for Apinya to hit him with a side kick to his head, quickly followed by a side kick, forcing the young man back a few feet.

"You let you guard down." Nathan said watching the match. Apinya took his chance and launched a kick, hitting Kenji hard and making him go back to a defensive state, blocking most hits with his arms up. Apinya watched him blocking as he added strikes with elbows and then knees. All these attacks pushed Kenji back into the wall as his mind wondered what he should do next.

"He's stronger than i thought." Kenji said. The young man felt the wall hit his back. He looked up as his eyes flashed red, "6 percent should be enough." He then flexed and threw a punch, slipping it through Apinya's attacks and struck him in the face. Again, he staggered back from the attack and Kenji followed up with more blows all over the center of his body, with many hitting the stomach area. Apinya didn't just take it. The tall man threw a punch downward and Kenji dodged the attack, only to be blindsided by a side kick from the other side the punch came from. Kenji blocked it with his arm, allowing Apinya move away from him and get back in a fighting stance as his breathing got heavier.

"I need to figure out a better move to get him down." Apinya said while Kenji was still in his own fighting stance. They stared down each other before Apinya charged at him first again, pulling his arm back and Kenji readied for the punch. But his eyes widened when Apinya hit him with a side kick to his knees. This moment allowed Apinya to continue his punch and get his first solid hit on Kenji, knocking the young man down to the ground and then moving closer to continue the pressure. Mounting Kenji, Apinya began to launch several punches and elbows as Kenji had his arms up to keep him from getting any blows to his head while the crowd cheered. Taaru watched the match from his spot with Kenta and his eyes narrowed when he felt something.

"I don't think this match will last much longer." he said out loud, drawing Kenta's attention from the match. He looked at him before turning his attention back to the fight, just as Apinya continued his attacks when he felt Kenji flinch and throw a punch straight up. It was done at such a speed that Apinya was forced to jump back from it to avoid the hit, leaving the mount position. A cut appeared on his forehead and he watched Kenji stand up with a kick up. Apinya glared and charged towards him with his arm pulled back. The taller man threw his punch, only for Kenji to side step, grab his arm, and then throw him over his shoulder in a Judo throw. Apinya was slammed into the ground hard and he coughed up a little blood. Kenji took hold of his arm and then dropped it into a arm bar. Apinya reached to his arm and tried to free himself only for Kenji to jerk his arm back, causing savere pain, enough for Apinya to yell, trying harder to get out of the hold. Then Kenji pulled even harder until a loud popping sound echoed through the area as Apinya scream in pain. Suddenly, Apinya rolled over his own shoulder and punched Kenji with his free hand a few times before Kenji jammed his legs at his opponetns throat, letting go of the arm to wrap his arms around his head, putting him into a triangle choke hold. Apinya's eyes showed panic in his struggling to break free from the hold, kicking his legs as he tried to get out. But without his good arm free, it was impossible for him to do anything before soon slipping into unconsciousness, falling limp into his arms. The referee got close and leaned down to get a look.

"It's over!" he yelled out and forced Kenji to let go of Apinya and rolled out from under him, standing up as the referee pointed towards him, "Your winner by submission, Kenji Glassman!" The crowd cheered loudly while Kenji stared at his downed opponent for a bit, then he headed towards the tunnel, he looked up with a serious look on his face, Nathan was there. Nathan watched the whole fight with a smile on his face and his arms crossed in front of him.

"Not bad Kenji, but you are slow on acting with your skill." he said, turning from the railing and walking on with his hands in his pockets with a smirk, wondering how the rest of these fights will turn out.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting for my first Kengan Match." Kenji said to himself, walking through the tunnel to see his sponsor waiting for him, smiling with a towel and bottle of water.

"You did great Kenji!" she said, giving him his stuff and looked at him blushing a little while watching him drink the water.

"Thanks alot." he said smiling and she blushed more, turning around to hide it and slowly cleared her throat.

"Okay, let's head off so you can rest more for your fight tomorrow." she said walking and leading a confused Kenji to follow her towards the locker room, failing to notice a man watching him with a wicked smile on his face.

"Oh, he made wonderful music out there." He said, turning back around and looking at the tunnel where the next fighters were getting ready to head out with his arms crossed, ready to see this tournament continue.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it while the started of the C block is just gettning started.**


	19. Meat Mountain

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next match to Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. It will be a fun match with more build for future fights down the line.**

Chapter 19: Meat Mountain.

"Alright, now that we have wet our whistles with that great first fight. Let's continue with the tenth match." Miyuki paused for a moment to allow the crowd to cheer loudly with excitement. "Our next fighter is trained in an old fighting style from China and he's here to show it off to you all today. Standing at 6'3 and weighting 198 pounds. A new face to the Kengan Matches, Representing Galactic Pictures, 'The Killer Hornet' Zhang Wang!" Loud rock music played through the area as smoke filled the are and then, a young man in his early twenties walked out while looking around. He had black hair slicked back and was wearing a black body suit with no sleeves.

"This place is too loud for my taste." Zhang said as the people in the crowd stared down at his sleek muscular body, hopping around a little as he looked toward he tunnel, waiting for his opponent. Suddenly, a loud shaking rocked the ground and everyone were left confused as who that was. Everyone except for Miyuki, who just smiled.

"And his opponent, also a new face to the Kengan Matches. Hailing from Tokyo Japan and ready to take on the world. Standing at a massive 8'0 tall and weighting 568 pounds. Representing Tony Studies, 'The Man-Mountain', Ashai Horuto!" Smoke filled the area and loud music played while the shaking started to get louder before he appeared through the tunnel: a giant man with a body filled by muscle, wearing only a pair of fighting shorts. The crowd fell silent at his massive size and Zhang looked at him in awe, a slow gulp left his throat as he strained his neck to look up at his opponent. Ashai stared down at him with a look of annoyance.

"So, you are my first victim?" he asked with a deep voice that shook the ground and left the crowd in shock, but Zhang was pulled from his own shock after hearing his words and his eyes narrowed as he looked at the giant man.

"I'm not going to be taken out easily." Zhang said getting in his fighting stance, lowering himself to the ground and having his hands out in front of him with a serious look on his face. The referee noticed the two of them staring each other down and lifted his arm.

"Fighters ready?" he said looking at both of them for any sign of not being ready before throwing his arm down, "Fight!" Zhang charged at him, striking his right arm with three instant blows and swooped behind him adding three more hits to his back which were followed quickly by striking his left arm. But nothing seem to be happening from the strikes and Zhang winced, backing away from his opponent before looking at his hands to see that they were both bruised badly.

"D-damn it." Zhang said looking at Ashai, who seemed to not be moving at all, making the younger man become nervous. "Punching him is harder than punching rocks."

"Was that your attack?" Ashai asked turning to face him, not moving any part of his body and his eyes dead locked on Zhang, who charged at him. Ashai swung his arm at Zhang, who flipped over it and hit his body all over. Sweat formed on Zhang's face with every strike hurting his hands even more and his mind racing on what he could do to take this mountain of a man down. Zhang winced feeling the pain in his hands and backed away, looking at his hands to see that they are broken in a few places. Ashai stared down at him without showing emotion.

"N-need to figure out what to do before i..." Zhang was cut off by Ashai's fist suddenly appearing in front of his face and his eyes widened with the club like size of the fist mere inches from his face. "Too fast..." Zhang said when the fist struck him hard, sending him flying into a nearby wall hard enough for a loud crash to be heard from the area. The crowd fell silent with their eyes on the image of Zhang implanted into the wall, his face bloodied and some teeth missing before he fell to the ground. The referee ran to him and looked him over for a few seconds before pointing toward Ashai.

"Winner by Knock out, Ashai Horuto!" the referee yelled before checking on Zhang and Ashai turned to walk through the tunnel again.

"You did well, for what I let you try." he said as he walked along the way through the tunnel, heading for the back. Kenji was watching the whole thing form the t.v. in the locker room with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowing looking at the monitor.

"So, he's going to be my opponent tomorrow huh?" he asked out loud smiling. His sponsor looked at the screen with fear all over her face.

"H-he's a brute." she said seeing a close up to the face of Zhang and watched the EMT's check on him as Kenji just continued to smile on his face.

"Yeah, but he's going to be a strong opponent and if a beat him, it will mean i am worth of being here." Kenji said excited as he drank his water and watched a replay, showing how Ashai got his victory with one final savage punch.

In another locker room, Alia was naked as her two handlers were looking her over while she had an annoyed look on her face. They were scanning her while typing on a computer.

"How much longer?, my match is up next." she said in an annoyed tone looking down at them and letting them do their things with their tests while looking over their info on the computer.

"Okay, you can get dressed for you fight." one of them said standing up and walking over to the other one while Alia went to her bags, pulling out her clothes and slipping them on while they continued to look over the data. "Alright, try to keep you injuries to a minimum and please don't show off your skill this soon in the tournament."

"You know I can't control that." Alia shot out getting her stuff on and throeing a few punches and kicks while they returned to their tests while a figure was watching from the door.

"Oh, I need to reveal the info to the others." they said, walking off towards the hall while Alia was too focused on her warm up to notice a peeker from the shadows.

Kenji was walking through the back of the stadium with his sponsor next to him and she smiled looking down.

"So, you will be my next victim." a voice called out from behind them and they turned to see Ashai looking down at them, his body seemingly heating from him just standing there while staring them down. Kenji quickly put his arm out in front of her while he glared at the taller man.

"I'm not sure what you think you are doing, but I won't let you do any shaddy moves." Kenji said ready to fight and Ashai looked at him with a confused look before suddenly stiffening up out of nowhere right in front of them.

"Now, now, bullies are not welcome here." a voice said and they turned to see Shibo walking up to them, slipping past Ashai while putting his hand on his leg and Ashai suddenly moved away from him while looking at his leg, showing a deep bruise where he was simply touched. Kenji was even more confused when Shibo walked up to him. The two looked at each other while Shibo had a smile on his face. "You should be ready for a real fight if you smash a few more walls in your way." Shibo then slipped past them both and continued to walk away, leaving the three of them when Kenji felt a note in his pocket. His eyes widened in horror after pulling it out and opening it, cold swear formed on his face as he read it. His sponsor confused at how he was acting, she looked over his shoulder and she gasped at what she saw.

"I-isn't that the guy you called master?" she asked him looking at his body shake from what he had just read and crumbling the note in his hand.

"Yeah, and If it's true then I need a new master." Kenji said, throwing the note away before leading a way out for him and his sponsor while Ashai was still left in a confused state with sweat rolling down his face, looking back to where Shibo was walking.

"That man, is very scary." he said shaking. Then he gazed at the bruise that had appeared on his leg while they were talking. He gulped hard, wondering what did that guy really do when he walked up to them.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. The next match will be up soon and I can't wait to see what you guys think of that.**


	20. Special Skills

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to the Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. We know the fighter, but what can she do with her special skills. Let's find out.**

Chapter 20: Special Skills

"Alright, now that the first two matches in the C block are over with, let's move on to the next match, shall we?" Miyuki asked the crowd, smiling and listening closely to all of them cheering loudly, letting them release their joy. "The next fighter is breaking all kinds of rules, she is the first female fighter to enter the Kengan Asociation and is here to show the power of the fairer sex! Hailing from Germany and ready to show her stuff. Standing at 6'0 and weighting 331 pounds, representing Yauger University, "The Berserk Bunny." Alia Schmit!" loud rock music played through the area as Alia entered the area, wearing a School shirt with the sleeves torn off, short military camo pants, feet protectors, fingerless combat gloves and had her hair tied back in a ponytail while showing off her muscular body. She waved at the crowd and did a few strikes while she gave them a smile.

"Let's see what she can do in a field test." one of the scientist said with his computer out as they watched from the tunnel while the other observed the area.

"And her opponent, hailing from Athens, Greece and ready to show you all the power of the Greek Gods. He is considered one of the strongest men in the world and he's going to try run through the other fighters with his olympic strenght. Standing at 6'9 and weighting 539 pounds. Representing Mandy's Restaurant, "The Modern Day Hercules." Andreas Leon." Rock music played through the area while said person slowly walked out of the tunnel, long black hair flowing around his muscular body, he was wearing a singlet with roman sandals.

"So, you must be the modern day amazon." Andreas said looking at her and smiled as she smiled back at him.

"Sure, if that will help ya feel better after losing this fight." she said putting her hands up and lowing her body, getting in a fighting stance with her fists clenched tightly. Andreas lowered his stance, then lifted his arms and spread them out in front of him, smirking at her.

"Fighters ready?" the referee looked at both of them and then threw his arm down, "FIGHT!" Alia rushed toward him, closing the distance between them fast, only to stop a few feet from him and looked at his stance while he smirked.

'Something's wrong with that stance, i feel that if I get closer I'll lose.' Alia thought with her stance still ready to fight and looked at Andreas stance, seeing him with a large opening, but she couldn't shake a feeling in her head that was telling her not to move too close.

"Oh, is something wrong?" Andreas asked taking a step closer and suddenly she saw his arms slowly surrounding her. She jumprd back a few feet, his hands barely touched her shoulder.

"I see." Alia said, regaining her stance and a smile formed on her face before she charged at Andreas once again, slipping through his grab move and punching him strong in the chest a few times. Jumping back a few feet to avoid a second try to grab her. Alia felt she was on her way to victory, making her smile. But she could tell he was smirking, seemingly unfazed by her punches.

"Yeah, you are very strong." Andreas said, moving himself a step closer, smirking all the way, before he lunged forward, instantly wrapping his arms around Alia and trapping her in a giant bear hug. Alia was shocked and lifted her elbow to strike him, but Andreas twisted his weight and she was thrown face first into the ground with a loud thud. Andreas smirked standing up with his opponent still in his grip and then began to squeeze. Alia struggled in his grasp, striking his face a few times, only for him to smirk at her and squeeze her even tighter. Alia winced from the pain and then Andreas started to move, running towards the wall and the spun to slam her face first into the wall. The crowd left silent.

"How much damage has she taken?" Asked the scientist watching the match while the other was frantically typing on the computer and looking over the data that flashed in front of his face.

"Ten percent, mostly from the impact with the wall." he answered looking up at him. The observer looked nervous watching the scene in front of him. Andreas smirked pulling Alia away from the wall and looked at the blood running down her face from the cuts made by the impact.

"So, you want to continue and ruin your pretty face up more?" he asked her mockingly and Alia's eyes shot up, glaring at him as she suddenly slammed her knee into his chin. This made him lose his grip and she then kicked off of him, jumping back with a somersault and landing on her feet, getting back in a fighting stance.

"I ain't going to be taken out that easy." she said with a serious tone and then charged at him, slipping through his grab and striking him a few times in the chest before moving away as Andreas looked at her annoyed. She smirked and continued her strategy, jabbing him whenever she could and moving around him. Andreas got madder, moving faster with every move she tried on him. Alia smirked, staying out of his range and using her speed to ensure landing more hits on him then he was landing on her.

"I see you are not going down easy, are you?" he asked her, smirking once again and remaining in his stance, staring down at her. Alia felt uneasy for a moment, before charging at him, ignoring the feeling, but only for her eyes to widen when she saw his hand wrap around her neck. Andreas gripped her throat tightly and slammed her hard against the ground. Lifting her up, he could see she was struggling to get free as she gave him a serious look. "Your last chance to surrender and walk out of this area."

"F-fuck you!" Alia spat out to him and Andreas replied slamming her face first into the ground, a loud thud was heard through the area and then he lifted her up only to slam her again. He did this a few more times while the crowd remained silent.

"Her damage is nearly 45 percent!" the computer handler yelled out and the other was freaking out, sweat forming on his face while watching it.

"W-we should call it!" he said ,seeing Andreas slam her in the ground one last time and then lifting his foot, slamming it on the back of her head. Smirking at his actions, he posed for the crowd while the referee tried to look at Alia before she suddenly twisted up and wrapped her legs around her opponent's leg. Andreas was shocked and soon was tripped onto the ground, catching himself only for Alia to put him in a head lock and clamped hard on his head. Andreas was shocked and was soon having trouble breathing while he pulled onto her arms, trying to pull them apart, but all it did was make her seem to get tighter.

"Oh, you still have fight in you?" he asked before lifting her up on his shoulder and then turned to slam her into the wall again, only for Alia to dig her nails into his shoulder and spraying blood, shocking him with her actions. Alia then leapt from him and landed a few feet from him, looking at him with a crazed look in her eyes and blood running from her face while she stood there in a position similar to a beast, ready to pounce on her prey with a look of pure anger.

"This is it." the handler watching the fight turned nervously to the one at the computer, watching his eyes leaving the screen that was beeping loudly. "Let's see her go berserk." Andreas looked at her, confused and worried for her actions, as he felt the blood running from his shoulder, and then...

He saw her vanish from his line of sight. Intense pain shot through his leg and he looked down to see Alia was ripping out his Achilles tendon from his left leg, forcing him to fall to the ground while she held the bloody tendon in her mouth and she spat it. Andreas's face was covered in fear, watching her loom over him and he opened his mouth to surrender, only to have her fist hit him square in the face with a loud bang. She then mounted him and continued to punch him in the face as he desperately tried to free himself from the position. Alia didn't leave her position, just continued to punch him in the face until the referee had to pull her off of Andreas.

"He's out, you won!" he yelled trying to get her off of the bloodied face that was once Andreas's face, but Alia continued to move towards him with a animal look in her eyes, trying to get to him. This only stopped when one of her handler's hand was placed on her shoulder, making her let out a gasp as if she was getting out of a trance.

"That's enough, let's go rest." he said with a smile and she stared at him for a few moments, before walking towards the tunnel as he draped a towel over her shoulders while the crowd began to roar loudly. The action they witnessed left them wanting to see the rest of the tournament with all their soul.

TBC.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it and the next one will be fun after this one.**


	21. The Orders

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here we have the next fight in Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. Here we learn more a special fighter who will be a factor for later chapters. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 21: The Orders.

"Alright, after three great fights, lets finish the C block with a blaze of glory." Miyuki said smiling letting the crowd cheer from the excitement form the fights they had scene. "And our next fighter is from the criminal under and he's here to show you just how dangers he is. Standing at 6'5 and weighting in at 257 pounds, with a Kenga Record of 13 win 1 lose. Repoescenting Pizza Tent, "The Mutilator" Tony Sevino." Classical music play with a tall man walk out with his blonde hair tied back, blue eyes, and wearing a white muscle shirt, overals to dress pants and shoes along with his taped up fists.

"I'm here to show you all what the family can do." Tony said doing some boxing moves and looking at the crowd with them cheering at him.

"And his opponent is also from the US, from the west side of Chicago and he's here to take out every one he can with his skills. Standing at 5'11 and weighting in at 150 pounds. Repersenting Green Cross,"The Conductor of Pain." Seth Adams." Light rock music play with a young man walking out with dark black hair and hazel eyes with him smiling at the crowd wearing a doctor over coat, dress shirt, and blue pants with his barefeet.

"Oh, I have heard some very nice music coming from the area these last few days." Seth said taking a pause a nd looking at the crowd before turning to look at Tony a smile on his face, "And I will use your screams for better music for them to hear." Tony scoffed at him and stood across from him with his fists up in a boxer style and Seth cocked his head with his motions. The ref looked at both fighters and lifted his arm up over his head.

"Fighters ready?" he called out to them and looked at both of them for a few moments before throwing his arm down, "Fight." Tony stepped forward and threw a few punches, which Seth dodged out of the way and then Tony smirk twisting his arm to the side, striking Seth in the face hard. Seth was shocked by the pain from the punch, staggering back allowing Tony to get a few steps closer and struck Seth in the chest a few times. Seth moved back adn held his chest while blood running from his cheek.

"I see, you bruised my ribs." Seth said smirking looking at him and stood in his feet while Tony smirked looking at him and moved closer for a few more shots only Seth to have suddenly struck Tony in the side of his head. Tony was knocked for a loop and Seth added more with another blow to his shoulder, dislocating it instantly and forcing Tony to move back.

"The fuck you do that so fast?" Tony asked holding his arm and looking at Seth smiling at him with a mild chuckle.

"I've studied the body and know how to pick it apart with only a few strikes." Seth said looking at Tony and then he added, "And I know your punch is very abnormal, it feels like I was punched by metal, not flesh." Hearing this made Tony chuckle looking at his opponent.

"Well, I did have my knuckles replaced with steel knuckles along with a few more things to help make do my job better." Tony said smirking before taking hold of his shoulder and shoved it up into socket. "Like remove my pain reseptors and a few more things."

"Oh, yes." Seth said smirking looking at him and then getting into his own fighting stance with his hands pointed down looking at him. "We both feel no pain, let's see you will give up first." Seth then charged at him and swung his attack at Tony, who moved back a few feet to avoid them and then swung his legs over to strike Seth's arm only to feel pain shoot through his foot.

"Metal implants in your arms?" Tony asked moving back and holding his leg, wincing from it and Seth only nodded looking at him.

"I'm not really a fighter to say the least, so I build up a great defense to make up for it." Seth said lunging forward and Tony only could see him clap his hands on his head, hurting his ears for a split second only for Tony to recover and slam his fist into Seth face, making a loud crunching sound. Seth rolled over on end until he stopped and got to his knees, blood running from his face, and Tony quickly followed this up with a hard punch to Seth's stomach. This punch was enough to make him cough up blood and staggered back holding his stomach, leaving himself open for another punch to the face by Tony. Who smirked punching Seth again and then another time, forcing the younger man to the wall and Tony ran a few steps to slam his knee into his stomach to add more pain. Seth coughed up even more blood with Tony smirking wide with him starting to lay into the young man, punching him hard into the stomach and making him yell out in more pain with each punch he struck him with.

"Take this, and this you little bastard." Tony said smirking while he continued to punch on with joy and happiness with the rest of the crowd echoed while slowly fading with him locked on his attack on his opponent. To Tony's shock, Seth's bruised body slowly faded away and he looked around to see a field of darkness. "Hello?" he called out from the center of the field and looked around not seeing anything at all, leaving him in a world of darkness and voided from the real world. In the real world, the crowd were left silent with Tony just standing there with Seth's ear clamped on his head and looking at into space while Seth stood up straight with his attack being finished.

"W-w-what did you do?' The ref asked looking at Tony just standing there and Seth turned to look at him smiling wide.

"Oh, I just hypnotized him and he's living out a fantasy, most likely beating the crap out of me." Seth answered walking around Tony and patting his shoulder once, knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. "I'd call the win or we'd be here all day."

"Uhhhh, Ummmmmmmm..." The ref was left in shock looking at Tony and checking him before pointing towards Seth, "Winner by TKO, Seth Adams." Seth smiled turning towards the tunnel and snapped his fingers, Tony shot up from his spot taking a deep breath.

"W-what the hell happened?" he asked looking at the ref and was explained that he had lost to Seth, making the man turn towards the young man walk on out of the area with his mind locked on how could he have been beaten so easily with something that he did.

* * *

Inside the tunnel, Seth walked on until he came to a hall split and looked as Alia's two a handlers were looking at him with Alia standing next to them with her arms crossed.

"So, you've came to the tournament too?" the leader handler asked looking at Seth and Seth smirked looking at them both along with Alia.

"Yeah, I did and I see your little pet project has been house trained." Seth said and Alia looked at him with an annoyed look on her face.

"What did you say to me?" she asked him putting her arms down and looking at him with hims looking right at her with a smug look on his face while he stared down at her.

"You hear me, I know everything they have done with their little project." Seth said taking a step clsoer and got right into her face with his smug smile still on his face, "And I'm ready to put you out in the next round like the animal they made you." Seth was then punched in the face hard from Alia, who was insent and walked towards him while her fists where clinched tightly to add more to her punch then before.

"I'll show you animal you bastard." she said her eyes glowing slightly and she growled when the head handler placed his hand on her shoulder, calming her instantly.

"Don't let him get under skin." he said and Alia looked at him for a few moments before nodding, walking with them while Seth forced himself up with blood running down his nose.

"Yeah, I'll just take him out in the next round and break him then." Alia said walking on while Seth slowly sat up with more n blood running down his face.

"Damn, she has a hell of a punch." he said putting his hand on his nose and he watched them leave with a smirk still on his face standing up. "Keep walking, I'll make you add to may music, which would have been poisoned from that oaf." Seth placed his hands into his pockets and headed down the other hall, his smirk still placed on his face and a swagger to his steps over the knoledged he has on his goal, Alia.

s

s

s


	22. Blood War

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to Kengan Ashura: Next Gen. The D block starts with a interesting match I have been waiting for to set up. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 22: Blood War

"Well, the C block gave us some interesting fights, let's hope the D block will be as exciting." Miyuki said, letting the crowd cheer before she continued, "The first fighter of the D block comes from New Zealand and he is here to show how great his people fighting style is. Standing at 6'5 and weighting 323 pounds, with a record of 7 wins and 0 loses and representing Golden Computers: "The War Chief", Hehu Harata!" Loud rock music plays as a man walks in with tribal tattoos covering his entire body and war paint on his face. He wore a cloth skirt that ended just above his mid shins.

"I can smell the blood from fallen warriors." Hehu said standing there and taking in a deep breath, letting his mind fill with calm while the crowd cheered.

"His opponent comes from South Africa and is ready to show what he can do, get ready for a violent match when he shows up. Standing at 6'6 and weighting 267 pounds. With a record of 5 wins and no loses. Representing John and Northern Guns: "The Zulu Knight", Nsika Qhawe!" More rock music played as a large man in a dark skin complexion walked out with scars all over his body and a dry grass skirt.

"So, two fighters from great tribes are going to fight, huh?" Nsika said smirking at Hehu, who took a deep breath and turned to look at him before lowering his stance with a serious look on his face. He then began to do a dance while singing out at the top of his lungs and locking eyes with Nsika, who looked at him smiling. Soon, Hehu stopped and closed his eyes before staring right at Nsika.

"The Haka is finished." Hehu said. Nsika smirked and got in his fighting stance with his right arm up front. The referee looked at both fighters and made sure they were both ready to fight.

"Ready?" The referee asked as he raised his hand. Seeing that both looked ready, he threw it down, "Fight!" Nsika closed the distance between them and swung his hand out, striking Hehu in his arm, which he used to block the attack. Hehu threw his fist forward with his hand twisting down, like a knife thrust and Nsika was hit hard in the chest. Nsika smirked and then slammed his fist into Hehu's chest, forcing him back a few steps, Nsika was on him, walking away into Hehu, who was forced to go into the defense while blocking as many attacks as he could.

"You need to fight better than that if you want to stand a chance against me." Nsika said slamming his fists into Hehu from all angles and getting solid hits on him all over his body. Hehu thrusts his fist forward and slammed it into Nsika's chest, which was followed by a spin around him and a slam of Hehu's fist into Nsika's back. The pain shot through him and he stiffened for a moment, but it was enough to let Hehu strike him in the back again with a slamming hand.

"The Maori don't hold back against their opponent." he told the staggered Nsika, who looked back to him from his position and then swung a round house kick. Nsika's foot struck Hehu hard in the side of his head, making him stagger forwards a little, only for an upper hook to slam into his face. Hehu backed away with blood dripping from his nose. He quickly thrusts his hand into Nsika's face, forcing him back with blood running down his face.

"We both drew blood." Nsika said looking right at Hehu with a smirk on his face, licking the blood from his lip and then charging towards his opponent. Who blocked another one of his punches and matched with a blow of his own, slamming his fist into the side of Nsika's head. This strike made him move back a few feet to collect himself before glaring at Hehu. 'I can't figure his style, I've never seen it before.' Nsika stared at Hehu fighting stance, looking over how his attacks had hit him in last few moments, then he smirked. "I think I figured out your fighting style now." Nsika charged at him with his arm pulled back for a punch and Hehu took the chance to thrust his arm out, but Nsika saw the move coming and he side stepped, punching Hehu and adding side kick to his side. Hehu winced from the strike and he looked at Nsika move away from him with his fists up ready for more attacks.

"Retreating is an act of a coward." Hehu said, still in his stance and locking eyes with Nsika, "And I'm not moving from this spot until one of us is on the ground."

"Well, that's something we can both agree on." Nsika said, launching himself towards Hehu and slamming his body with punches of all kinds and smirking. Hehu stood in his spot like he had said he was doing, not moving an inch and looking at him through his arms while he blocked the blows hitting him all over. Hehu kept watching the attacks from Nsika rain over him before taking a deep breath. Suddenly, Hehu twisted around Nsika, slamming his hand into his shoulder and then turned for a second blow to hit his back hard. Nsika yelled out in pain as he staggered forward, looking at his shoulder and chest as bruises formed on them thanks to all the blows he took. "W-what did you do?" Nsika asked, feeling his body getting sore from all the attacks. Wondering how he took more damage even when he took very few hits compared to Hehu.

"My people have a fighting spirit and we hunt all the time." Hehu said moving back into his stance, his eyes locked with Nsika's, "And I'm sure you're about to become my next prize from it." These word enfuriated Nsika and he charged at him with rage.

"You really think you can take me out?!" he yelled out, pulling his arm back ready for a strike before Hehu's fist slammed into the side of his head, the force of which raddled his brain and his eyes blacked out for a few seconds before Hehu hit him in the chest with one final blow. These moves where enough to knock Nsika out, making him land hard on his back with a thud. The referee rushed over and looked over Nsika as Hehu got back in his low stance, looking at the referee.

"Winner by knock out, Heru Harata!" the referee yelled, announcing the end of the match. Hehu took a deep breath, taking a look at his opponent before standing up. Hehu walked towards the downed man, and looking him in the eye with visible concern on his face.

"Know I took no pleasure in the pain i was forced to put your body through from my attacks." Hehu said, walking away and letting the EMT's look him over while the crowd roared with excitement.

In a locker room, Kenji and his sponsor were watching the match on a t.v. she was looking at all the injuries that Nsika had sustained during the fight.

"Were those attacks something like what Shibo did to Ashai?" She asked with concern. Kenji gazed into the t.v. while his own mind was analyzing what he had seen today.

"No, his attacks were controlled and the obvious cause of the bruises is in plain sight during the fight." Kenji said. He had his hand on his chin, "Shibo's move just made a bruise appear from simply touching someone, that's even more scary than just taking a few blows." Kenji continued to think while outside the door of the locker room was Shibo with a smirk on his face.

"Enjoying your games?" Seth asked walking up to him, staring at the beast of a man, who just smirked at him.

"Yeah, this is the first tournament that has been fun." Shibo answered, getting up from the spot he was at and the two looked at each other as Seth had a huge grin on his face.

"Even if you have to tease two of the fighters and what you did to Taaru Mota?" Seth said with a smug tone, making Shibos' grin vanish from his face and glaring daggers at Seth.

"Any more words and you won't have to worry about that girl shoving her foot up your ass." Shibo said as he cracked his knuckles while he kept glaring at Seth.

"Relax, I'm here for my own fun and i have no real interest in you, or the tournament." Seth said, turning back walking down his own path until he reached a hall where Nathan stood with his arms crossed. Seth approached the older man and said "He is not behind it."

"Then who?" Nathen asked out loud looking down and wondering what was going on.

"I'm not sure, but I'll keep looking" Seth said and walked down the hall, leaving Nathan with his own thoughts.

TBC.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm taking a month off break to clear my head, the reason. 2020. I feel that's not a bad answer.**


End file.
